Try To Love You
by ratu kyuhae
Summary: Ikatan Pernikahan yang diawali dengan perjodohan dari orang tua masing - masing, apakah nantinya mereka akan saling mencintai atau tetap menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang canggung dan kaku. Ditambah dengan pengakuan sang suami yang ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. A KyuMin FanFiction/GS/OOC/Typo(s)/Chapter 12/CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!
1. Chapter 1

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian akan menikah minggu depan." Putus Kepala keluarga Cho.

"Kalian hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri dan fitting baju pengantin kalian akan diurus oleh eomma kalian." Kali ini kepala keluarga Lee yang bersuara.

Sedangkan kedua objek pembicaraan kepala keluarga itu hanya terdiam dan sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak ingin membantah.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mengakrabkan diri kalian ditaman belakang?" Usul yeoja paruh baya, istri dari Lee Kangin, Leeteuk.

"Itu benar, kalian pergilah!" Usir yaoja paruh baya, istri Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul.

Lagi kedua anak mereka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan orang tuanya menuju taman belakang di kediaman rumah Lee.

Dari pembicaraan diatas sepertinya sudah jelas bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan tentang pernikahan antara putra dari Cho hangeng dan putri dari Lee Kangin.

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan, bahkan sang namja terlihat santai dengan keadaan yang sunyi seperti sekarang.

"Kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini?" Tanya yeoja itu setelah lama terdiam.

"Kau juga tidak menolak." Jawab namja itu membuat yeoja disampingnya kesal.

"Percuma juga kita menolaknya, kedua orang tua kita sudah mengatur semuanya." Lanjut namja itu.

"Kita bahkan bertemu." Gumam yeoja itu pelan tapi dapat didengar namja disebelahnya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yeoja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak memandang yeoja disebelahnya.

"Aku Lee Sungmin." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tahu!"

"MINNIE, AJAK KYUHYUN KEMBALI MASUK KEDALAM DILUAR DINGIN." Teriak Leeteuk mengingat sudah 25 menit mereka diluar.

Tanpa bicara apapun Kyuhyun masuk kedalam meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap punggung Kyuhyun sendu, tidak lama Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan bangku taman.

Entahlah, saat pertama kali bertemu namja itu Sungmin merasa ada getaran yang tidak terlalu yakin baginya. Tapi melihat sikap dinginnya barusan sepertinya dia harus membuang semua rasa itu karena dia yakin namja itu terpaksa menikahinya.

Menikah? Ya, karena kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan ketika mereka bertemu kembali direncanakanlah sebuah perjodohan.

"Appa, aku ada dipermintaan dan kuharap appa mau menyetujuinya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku ingin pernikahan yang sederhana dan dihadiri dengan dari keluarga masing – masing." Pinta Kyuhyun membuat orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Kalau mengundang karyawan dari perusahaan, itu berarti akan keluar isu tentang diriku yang menjadi direktur di Cho Corp karena menikah dengan putri dari Lee Corp bukan hasil dari kerja kerasnya sendiri karena aku yakin mereka akan berpikiran kalau ini adalah perjodohan dari kedua perusahaan dan itu nantinya akan mengganggu Sungmin yang sudah kuliah ditingkat akhir." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Kangin sedikit membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, bagaimanapun dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya apabila dijauhi bahkan sindiran.

"Bagaimana Kangin-ah?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku setuju." Jawab Kangin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, permintaanmu appa kabulkan."

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seringai tipis tampak diwajah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Seharusnya pernikahan dihiasi dengan senyuman bahagia diwajah para pengantin, tapi berbeda dengan pernikahan yang sederhana ini. Sang pengantin pria yang tetap berwajah datar dan hanya sesekali tersenyum tipis saat ada tamu yang mengucapkan selamat, sedangkan pengantin wanita selalu tersenyum yang mereka tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman paksa.

"Kau terlihat bahagia." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Lebih jelasnya karena terpaksa." Jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Baguslah!" Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Apanya yang bagus?" Tanya Sungmin dan dibalas dengan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

Sungmin berdecih melihatnya. Jujur, Sungmin senang dengan pernikahan ini tapi dirinya sadar hanya dirinya yang menikmati pernikahan ini dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan dirinya tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sadar apa maksud Kyuhyun tadi, dirinya hanya memastikan saja bahwa pemikirannya salah. Tapi melihat dirinya yang cuek membuat dirinya yakin apa maksud Kyuhyun tadi, _'Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya.' _Batin Sungmin.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai!" Seru Heechul saat mereka sudah sampai di apartement yang akan ditempati pengantin baru itu.

Sesampainya mereka dikamar 137, Hangeng langsung menekan angka disamping pintu dan setelah password nya benar Hangeng membuka pintu dan terlihatlah kamar yang didesai berwarna putih dan mewah.

"Passwordnya adalah 2701, ingat itu!" melihat putranya dan menantunya yang lelah mereka memutuskan pulang kerumah.

"Ada 2 kamar, sepertinya yang satu kamar untuk tamu. Aku akan pakai kamar itu, kau pakailah kamar utama." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau ingin satu kamar?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Bukankah sepasang suami istri itu memang seharusnya berada di satu kamar." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Masa bodoh dengan pasangan suami istri, bahkan pernikahan kita ini tidak ada rasa cinta. Sudahlah aku mau masuk ke kamar, aku lelah." Kyuhyun kembali meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.

'_Kumohon, hilangkan rasa ini. Aku tidak mau jatuh semakin dalam!'_

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai, berharap besok akan menjadi awal yang indah.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kerjanya, tercium aroma yang harum menggugah seleranya.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati suaminya yang berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sapa Sungmin dan kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil Kyu saja." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meminum kopinya.

"Jam 8, apa kau nanti mau dibawakan sarapan ke kantormu?" Tanya Sungmin, berharap jawaban 'Ya' yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, ingat tidak ada yang tahu kita adalah suami istri." Peringat Kyuhyun.

"Mau bareng denganku? Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Lanjut Kyuhyun dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Tidak usah, mobilku sudah dibawa kemari. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita sudah menikah." Balas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Aku sudah selesai, mungkin nanti aku pulang malam karena ini pertama kalinya aku menjabat menjadi sebagai direktur." Jelas Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala Sungmin.

"Hati – hati dijalan."

"Hm."

_Blam_

Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan kalau suaminya sudah pergi. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, padahal itu adalah impiannya saat sudah berumah tangga nanti, membawakan makan siang untuk suaminya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun enggan untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sungmin membereskan piring – piring kotor sebelum berangkat ke kampusnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

_Cklek_

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemenya yang terlihat mulai gelap, dirinya pulang hampir menjelang malam dikarenakan skripsinya yang membuatnya lupa waktu.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu baru menyiapkan makan malam.

Merasa sudah segar kembali, Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun agar bisa makan malam bersama dengan mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan membaca majalah.

Sedang asik – asiknya membaca terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Sungmin tahu siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang, mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" Tanya Sungmin basa – basi.

"Mandi!" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan berjalan melewati Sungmin menuju kamarnya, kembali Sungmin menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan.

Selesai menghangatkan makanan, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Dimulailah acara makan malam yang hening tanpa ada suara, jengah dengan suasana yang seperti ini Sungmin berdehem pelan.

"Kyu, kita kan sudah menjadi suami istri walaupun atas perjodohan. Tapi lebih baik kita mulai dengan pendekatan agar tidak canggung seperti ini." Usul Sungmin, lama Kyuhyun terdiam sampai Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku dan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya.

'_Kekasih?'_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Saya tahu, saya salah karena membuat ff baru padahal masih ada ff yang masih tbc. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tanganku gatal ingin menulis cerita ini.**

**Sebenarnya ini ff lama dari author yang berbeda #bukan saya tapi judulnya tetep sama, tapi sayang ff ini sudah di delete lama sekali sebelum saya punya akun ff #awal 2014**

**Ada yang tahukah?**

**Hampir sama karena saya ingin ff ini kembali ada di ffn, tapi akan kubuat beda dipertengahan chapter.**

**Ini rate M pertama ku, awal – awal mungkin kisseu baru.. ehem.. NC! #ngumpet dibalik punggung Kyu oppa.**

**Tapi kalo kurang Hot maaf yaaaa..**

**Maaf kalau ff ini kurang memuaskan dan typo yang bertebaran.**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya Sungmin terbangun dengan mata yang sembab, pengakuan Kyuhyun semalam membuat hatinya sesak dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar setelah berpakaian rapi menuju kampus, membuat sarapan dengan cepat sebelum Kyuhyun bangun atau bahkan keluar dari kamar.

Selesai memakan sarapannya dan meninggalkan secarik kertas disamping makanan untuk Kyuhyun sarapan yang sudah ditutup dengan tudung saji.

Setelah selesai Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur berniat mengambil tas dan bersiap pergi, namun langkahnya berhenti dan pandangannya kini menatap pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Kamar suaminya, _'Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.' _Kembali kata – kata itu terngiang di kepalanya, mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya Sungmin kembali berjalan mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kamar apartementnya.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar yang sebelumnya dipandangi Sungmin kini terbuka, namja itu melihat sekeliling dan mencium aroma makanan tapi tidak ada suara. Kyuhyun memutuskan berjalan menuju dapur, dirinya belum berpakaian rapi masih memakai kaos. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang berada disamping tudung saji dan membacanya.

'_Maaf, hari ini aku kuliah pagi jadi tidak bisa sarapan bersama. Maaf untuk yang semalam, aku hanya ingin kita semakin dekat karena tidak ingin menjalani rumah tangga yang kaku apalagi kalau sampai orang tua kita tahu. Selamat makan, jangan lupa dimakan habis ya sarapannya ^^'_

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan kertasnya dan membuka tudung sajinya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu baru bersiap – siap untuk ke kantor.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Skripsimu sudah mencapai tahap sempurna, Minnie!" Seru Eunhyuk semangat.

"Ne, tinggal menunggu waktunya sidang. Wuah, aku tegang sekali." Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi.

"Aigoo, santai Minnie. Kita harus yakin kalau kita bisa!" Ucap Eunhyuk memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu sekaligus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar Hyukkie."

_Drrt drrt_

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, setelah melihat ID Caller Sungmin langsung menggeser ikon hijau dan menempelkannya ditelinga.

"Yeoboseyo eomma."

'_Minnie, kau sedang apa sayang?'_

"Minnie sedang mengurus skripsi bersama Hyukkie, eomma."

'_Apa sudah selesai?'_

"Sudah eomma."

'_Baguslah, kau tidak mengantar makan siang untuk suamimu?'_

_DEG_

"A.. aniyo eomma."

'_Wae? Bukankah dulu kau ingin sekali melakukan itu? Lebih baik sekarang kau bawakan makan siang suamimu Minnie.'_

"Tapi eomma-"

'_Supaya kalian makin dekat sayang, eomma tutup ya.'_

"Ne, eomma."

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya sendu, _'Haruskah?'_ batin Sungmin berkecamuk.

"Kenapa Minnie?" Tanya Eunhyuk melihat sahabatnya yang diam.

"Aniyo Hyukkie, sudah siang aku harus pulang." Pamit Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku masih mau disini kau pergilah." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk di kafe.

Hari ini Sungmin tidak membawa mobil dikarenakan mobilnya yang sedang berada di bengkel dan baru bisa diambil besok pagi.

Sungmin memang tidak memakai cincin kawinnya selama berpergian, saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sarapan pagi dengan kemeja kantornya dirinya tidak melihat cincin yang melingkar dijari manis namja itu. Dari situlah Sungmin memutuskan tidak memakai cincin itu kecuali bila berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

Dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran ibunya, _'Mungkin dengan ini hubunganku dengannya bisa dekat.'_ Pikirnya.

Sungmin kembali ke apartementnya dan langsung ke dapur, menyiapkan makan siang untuk suaminya. Terkadang Sungmin bersenandung dan juga tersenyum, setelah makanan siap dan sudah berada di kotak bekal Sungmin langsung melesat pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan layar komputernya, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap jam yang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang." Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir dan mulai tersenyum, namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

_Tuut .. tuut.. tuut.._

'_Yeoboseyo'_

"Chagiya, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?"

'_Mianhae, ponsel ku tadi ada di kamar jadi tidak terdengar.'_

"Kau tidak ke kantor?"

'_Aniyo, hari ini kerjaanku dipegang oleh adikku.'_

"Kenapa begitu?"

'_Katanya dia ingin mencoba meng – handle perusahaan dan appa mengijinkannya.'_

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau bawakan aku makan siang ke kantor ku, tidak ada bantahan. Capat ya!"

_PIP_

Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan panggilan telepon itu tanpa memperdulikan seseorang disana yang sedang mengumpat.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya sebelum kekasihnya nanti datang.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Baru kali ini Sungmin mengunjungi perusahaan suaminya itu, saat ini Sungmin sudah berada di depan lift. Heechul pernah mengatakan kalau ruang kerja Kyuhyun dilantai paling atas, lantai 20. Tanpa bertanya pada resepsionis atau sekretaris yang kelihatannya belum kembali dari istirahatnya Sungmin langsung menuju ruang direktur.

_Tok tok tok_

'_Masuk!'_

Sungmin langsung membuka pintunya sambil tersenyum. Namun sayang, senyuman langsung pudar saat melihat suaminya yang sedang makan siang ditemani dengan seorang yeoja yang duduk memunggunginya.

Terlihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sama – sama terkejut, yeoja itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan matanya membulat.

"Sungminnie!" Seru yeoja itu sambil melangkah cepat menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

Sungmin tersadar saat yeoja itu memeluknya erat dan mulai membalas pelukan yeoja itu membuat namja yang sedari tadi terdiam terkejut melihat kekasihnya memeluk Sungmin, istrinya. _'Mereka saling kenal?'_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Wookie eonni." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis membuat Sungmin membalas senyuman itu, hanya saja tidak selebar Ryeowook.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kebetulan dia adalah hoobae ku saat masih high school." Jelas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggandeng Sungmin menuju sofa.

"Kau membawa bekal? Untuk siapa? Oh, ya kau kenal Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran, seketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membeku,

Sungmin bingung ingin menjawab apa, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar kekasihnya tidak curiga.

"Dia pengasuhku." Suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa detik.

"Pengasuh?" Dahi Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar jawaban kekasihnya dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kaku oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen sekarang dan eomma mencarikanku pengasuh supaya ada yang mengurusku nanti." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, jawaban Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin dan memaki dirinya yang membawakan Kyuhyun bekal. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis, tapi tidak mungkin dirinya menangis di depan pasangan kekasih ini. Dia pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Ryeowook menatapnya, meminta kepastian dari dirinya.

"Oh begitu, taoi tadi Kyuhyun memintaku bawa bekal." Ujar Ryeowook tak enak dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau bilang pada Sungmin kalau kau akan dibawakan makanan." Kesal Ryeowook dan hanya dibalas dengan diamnya Kyuhyun yang kembali memakan makanannya.

Ryeowook mendecih melihatnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu kita saja yang makan, kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang." Usul Ryeowook sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Ne, eonni." Jawab Sungmin.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam sesekali Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin berbincang dan bersenda gurau.

"Nanti kau ikut pulang dengan kami saja Minnie." Ajak Ryeowook, Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak usah eonni, aku pulang naik taksi saja." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Aniyo, aku masih ingin bercerita denganmu." Paksa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap kekasihnya yang sudah kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan obrolan dua yeoja yang sedang asyik berbincang.

"Kyu." Panggil Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya.

"Masih lama tidak pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, wae?" Ucapan lembut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin iri pada Ryeowook. _'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, bagaimanapunn Wookie eonni sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku.'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Aku akan ikut ke apartement mu, jadi jangan terlalu sore pulangnya ya." Pinta Ryeowook. Lagi, Kyuhyun membalasnya hanya dengan anggukkan kaku dan untungnya Ryeowook tidak bertanya apa – apa lagi.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Wah, ini kamarmu Kyu? Bagus sekali!" Kagum Ryeowook saat melihat kamar apartement milik Kyuhyun.

"Mau minum apa eonni?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa saja Minnie." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku kopi ya." Sungmin hanya menganggukkan dan langsung menuju dapur.

Tidak lama minuman pun datang, Ryeowook langsung menegak orange juice nya hampir tinggal setengahnya.

"Minnie, duduklah dulu. Kita ngobrol sebentar." Sungmin yang tadinya ingin ke kamar urung saat Ryeowook memintanya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Gomawoyo Minnie, sudah mengasuh namja menyebalkan sepertinya." Sungmin hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Ryeowook, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahan dengan namja sepertinya, tinggalkan saja dia." Ryeowook terkekeh saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berdecak sebal.

"Ya! Kalau aku menyebalkan kenapa kau mau berpacaran denganku?" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin karena aku kasihan padamu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa ya, yang waktu itu wajahnya merona saat aku menyatakan cinta pada seorang yeoja?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai kecilnya membuat Ryeowook gelagapan.

"YA!" Teriak nyaring Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun semangat untuk menggodanya.

Sungmin? Ah, dia hanya menatap pasangan kekasih ini dengan pandangan miris. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari tempat ini.

Sungmin iri dengan interaksi mereka, Kyuhyun tidak seperti saat sedang bersamanya. Banyak bicara, tatapan yang lembut dan seringai itu. Dia baru pertama kali melihat seringai itu, membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Ayo Minnie, kita ke kamar mu saja. Kamar mu yang mana?" Sungmin tersadar saat Ryeowook menarik tangannya untuk berdiri dan menatapnya.

Sungmin menunjuk kamarnya, Ryeowook mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin dan dengan semangat menarik Sungmin menuju kamar yang ditunjuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo melihat kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Aku kira eonni berpacaran dengan namja yang eonni suka waktu kita masih di high school." Ujar Sungmin basa – basi.

Ryeowook menunduk membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku masih menyukainya Minnie." Ucapan Ryeowook membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak.

"Lalu kenapa eonni berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin mulai penasaran dengan ceritanya.

"Saat lulus high school aku kuliah di universitas yang berbeda dengannya, aku mencari tahu bagaimana kabar dia saat itu. Tapi aku tidak mendapat informasi apapun, disaat aku mulai menyerah Kyuhyun datang. Dia selalu menemaniku dan juga pengertian padaku, sampai suatu hari Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku." Cerita Ryeowook tentang Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Aku berpikir, kalau aku menerimanya mungkin rasa cintaku padanya akan hilang dan aku akan mulai mencintai Kyuhyun." Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Apa itu berarti eonni sekarang sudah mencintai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri terhadapnya." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu?" Tanya Ryeowook semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih, _'Bahkan aku sudah menikah eonni.'_ Jerit Sungmin.

"Aku dulu mempunyai namjachingu, tapi sayang appa melarangku berhubungan dengannya." Curhat Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Karena namjachingu ku hanya seorang penyanyi di kafe, alasan appa tidak menyukai namjachingu ku karena appa khawatir dengan kehidupanku apabila aku bersanding dengannya. Setelah itu aku jarang bertemu dengannya lagi, sampai kabar ku dengar kalau dia sudah pindah dari kontrakan dan aku tidak tahu lagi dimana dia." Akhir cerita Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

Ryeowook langsung memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya berharap Sungmin bisa tenang, lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Maaf, kau jadi teringat pada masa lalumu." Sesal Ryeowook dan dibalas dengan gelengan cepat Sungmin.

"Aniyo eonni, aku tidak apa – apa."

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin baru selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi, saat Sungmin ingin menuju kamarnya pintu apartement terbuka dan tampaklah Kyuhyun yang baru sampai setelah mengantar Ryeowook pulang.

Menghiraukan, lebih tepatnya berusaha menghiraukannya. Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya kembali berhenti saat Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan lain dengan mengatakan kalau kau adalah pengasuhku." Jelas Kyuhyun, kali ini tidak dengan tatapan dingin atau datar.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus menatap istrinya itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi, entahlah dirinya juga sebenarnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri kemudian tidur.

Sedangkan dikamar utama, Sungmin kembali menangis mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Ryeowook. Apalagi pengakuan Kyuhyun yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya hanya seorang pengasuh, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Update cepatttttt, tapi maaf kurang panjang dan juga typo! XD**

**Ada yang review aku sudah izin atau belum dan jawabannya adalah, belum. #bungkuk2 alasannya, sebelum aku mempunyai ide ff Be My Girl sebenarnya aku mau nulis cerita ini, tapi aku lupa nama author nya apalagi cerita ini dah di delete sama yang punya dan aku tidak tahu apakah author itu punya ff yang lain. **

**Apakah ada yang tahu? Kalau tahu kasih tahu yaaaaaa, lewat review atau PM juga boleh.**

**Tapi, kalau banyak yang tidak suka dengan ff ini #saat ini sih belum ada. Dengan senang hati Aku akan menghapus ff ini.. :) **

**Kalau ditanya apakah ini 2Shoot atau 3Shoot, jawabannya, ga tahu. Karena aku lupa – lupa inget sama cerita aslinya, bag. Awal aku ga terlalu ingat, bag. Pertengahan aku ingat dan di situ akan aku buat beda dengan yang aslinya dan di bagian akhir liad aja nanti ya.. #plakk**

**Makasih untuk yang review, favorite dan follow di chap 1.**

**Bagi yang menunggu Be My Girl #emank ada?  
tunggu yaaaaa….**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

| From: Wookie Eonni |

'Minnie, nanti siang bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja?'

Sungmin menatap ponselnya bingung, ajakan Ryeowook begitu menggodanya. Sudah lama dirinya tidak berbelanja semenjak masa skripsinya, Eunhyuk pun sama sibuknya hingga tidak ada waktu untuk berbelanja.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk meng'iya'kan ajakan Ryeowook dan mulai membalas pesannya, dirinya pun kembali focus pada masakannya. Kali ini dia tidak terlalu sibuk hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk sarapan bersama suaminya, sedang sibuknya memasak dirinya dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara yang membuat jangtungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hari ini aku ada meeting, jadi tidak sempat sarapan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meneguk kopinya yang sudah disiapkan oleh istrinya itu.

"Apa kau mau kusiapkan bekal untuk sarapan dikantor?" Tanya Sungmin, melirik suaminya sekilas dan kembali focus pada masakannya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan meminta Ryeowook untuk membawakan aku makanan ke kantor." Lagi, jawaban Kyuhyun membuat dada Sungmin kembali sesak.

"Aku pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan ruang dapur untuk mengambil tas kerjanya dan pergi.

Sungmin mematikan kompor kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan, kembali air matanya jatuh ke pipi chubby nya. Memandang sendu pada makanannya yang sudah hampir jadi, tidak ingin sedih berlarut – larut dirinya memutuskan untuk sarapan sendiri. Mungkin sisanya akan dia buang, Sungmin berusaha membuang jauh – jauh perasaan yang sudah makin dalam itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Bagaimana sidangmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Sungmin sudah keluar dari ruang sidang, Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas panjang membuat Eunhyuk mengusap punggung Sungmin pelan.

"Tenanglah, kita hanya bisa berdo'a sekarang." Hiburnya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan seperti kataku tadi, kita hanya bisa berdo'a sekarang." Jawabnya lemas.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kedai ice cream?" Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya tidak sekarang."

"Wae?"

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Wookie eonni, kau ingatkan sunbae kita dulu?"

Tampak dahi yang mengernyit, pertanda sedang berpikir membuat Sungmin tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Ah, Wookie Sunbae!" Serunya tanpa sadar.

"Yang sering curhat padamu kan? Tentang namja yang dia suka tapi dia hanya menyebutkan 'dia' sehingga kita tidak tahu siapa namja yang dia maksud." Jelasnya membuat Sungmin sedikit gelagapan karena dipandang oleh mahasiswa lain karena suara Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Bisa kecilkan suaramu, Hyuk? Kau membuat kita dipandangi orang." Bisiknya kesal.

"Mianhaeyo."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Hyukkie, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik!" Ujar Ryeowook sambil memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Aku juga eonni." Balas Eunhyuk tak kalah eratnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" Seru Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan dimulailah acara belanja para yeoja, dengan semangat mereka bertiga mengunjungi toko – toko baju dan keluar dengan barang belanjaan.

"Jadi kalian baru saja selesai sidang?" Tanya Ryeowook

Saat ini mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restaurant yang berada di mall tersebut dan bercakap – cakap.

"Ne, eonni!" Jawab Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kompak membuat Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Kalian ini dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, tetap kompak." Candanya dan dibalas dengan cengiran dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Eonni, dari dulu aku penasaran sekali." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tentang?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya siapa namja yang eonni sukai itu? Yang berinisial 'Y' itu." Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin menatap Ryeowook menunggu jawaban, karena dirinya sendiri tidak tahu siapa namja itu. Hanya kata 'dia' dan 'namja itu' bila Ryeowook sedang bercerita. Saat ditanya siapa namja itu, Ryeowook hanya memberi inisial 'Y'.

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook tersedak, Sungmin langsung menyodorkan minuman Ryeowook dan ditegaknya minuman itu.

"Ya! Pertanyaanmu membuatku sampai tersedak, kalau aku mati bagaimana?" Ucap Ryeowook cemberut membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Jadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Siapa eonni?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Itu.. ah, pokoknya dia tampan, suaranya merdu dan ramah." Jawab Ryeowook sedikit tergagap.

"Chagiya." Panggil seseorang membuat ketiga yeoja itu menoleh menatap sumber suara itu berasal.

Beragam ekspresi mulai tertera disana, ada yang tersenyum manis, ada yang pucat pasi dan ada yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kyu, lama sekali datangnya." Omel Ryeowook.

"Mianhaeyo, tadi aku sempat makan siang dengan klien." Jawab namja itu, Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya Kyu, kenalkan ini hoobae ku juga. Namanya Eunhyuk!"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lee Eunhyuk" Balas Eunhyuk dan membalas jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie, dia namjachingu ku." Ucap Ryeowook membuat kerutan didahi Eunhyuk semakin bertambah, _'Berarti bukan namja ini yang disukai Wookie eonni, kan inisial dia dari K.'_ Pikir Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau ingin meminum sesuatu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin teh saja, daritadi aku meminum kopi terus." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook pelan.

Mereka tidak menyadari, tatapan sendu dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang sedang menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

Lama mereka berbincang, sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya membalas seadanya.

"Hyukkie, bukannya kau ingin membeli hadiah untuk Donghae oppa?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, lebih baik kita cari sekarang saja." Ajak Eunhyuk mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu eonni, Kyuhyun – ssi." Pamit Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan restaurant menghiraukan tatapan seseorang yang memandang punggung Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, kau ingin ke apartement ku dulu?" Tawar Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju Ryeowook.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Hampir menjelang malam, Sungmin melangkah keluar dari lift dengan malas. Berjalan berjam – jam demi sebuah hadiah untuk kekasih sahabatnya itu yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Hingga akhirnya sahabatnya itu memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah souvenir berbentuk ikan nemo yang sedang berenang bersama ikan dori.

Sungmin menekan password pintu kamarnya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, belum terbuka lebar dirinya dikagetkan dengan pandangan yang membuat hatinya hancur.

Ryeowook yang mendengar pintu terbuka membuka matanya sedikit dan matanya terbelalak,

"Eunngghh.. Kyuh.. lephasss…." Ryeowook langsung mendorong dada Kyuhyun yang masih menciumnya ganas.

"Minnie." Sapa Ryeowook salah tingkah, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan datar.

Melihat mata Kyuhyun yang seakan tidak suka dengan kedatangannya membuatnya menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh.

"A.. Aku akan keluar!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sungmin langsung menutup pintunya dan berlari meninggalkan kamar apartementnya.

Sungmin berhenti berlari saat dirinya berada di sebuah taman yang lumayan jauh dengan apartementnya, dan menangis sepuasnya melepas semua rasa sakit dihatinya.

Kembali dirinya merutuki yang sudah jatuh dalam pesona namja itu, seandainya mantan kekasihnya ada disampingnya mungkin Sungmin tidak akan merasakan sakit yang tengah dia rasakan. Karena namja itu begitu mencintainya begitupun dengan dirinya yang mencintai namja itu, namja itu selalu bisa membuat hari – harinya dengan senyuman.

Puas menangis, Sungmin memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan. Tanpa memandang orang sekitar Sungmin terus berjalan, tidak sadar bila ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri didepan yeoja itu, Sungmin berhenti melangkah saat ada seseorang yang menghadang jalannya. Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menghentikkan langkahnya, matanya terbelalak melihat orang itu yang sedang tersenyum manis. Senyum yang Sungmin rindukan selama ini, senyum yang membuat hatinya kembali menghangat.

"Sungie oppa." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Sungminnie, Minnie chagiya." Balas namja itu.

Tanpa buang waktu, namja itu memeluk Sungmin erat dan dibalas dengan pelukan Sungmin yang sama eratnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, oppa." Sungmin menangis mengungkapkan bagaimana rindunya dia pada namja yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Nado, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu." Ucap namja itu, Yesung. Sambil mengecup lama pucuk kepala Sungmin menghiraukan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang sekitar.

Yesung melepas pelukannya dan mengusap bekas air mata di pipi chubby nya dengan senyum manisnya, Sungmin yang melihat senyum itu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang dirindukan namja itu, yeoja yang amat ia cintai.

"Kau terlihat buruk." Ungkap Yesung melihat wajah Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibilang baik – baik saja.

Senyum Sungmin luntur digantikan dengan wajah sedih dan tatapan menyesal membuat Yesung bingung.

"Kau kenapa chagiya?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Melihat Sungmin yang diam, Yesung memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke café terdekat. Memesan minuman pada pelayan dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sayang dan juga cinta membuat Sungmin merasa semakin bersalah.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau ada masalah." Sarannya.

Minuman mereka pun datang, saat pelayan itu pergi dimulailah Sungmin yang bercerita tentang perjodohan orang tuanya dengan seorang namja yang belum dia kenal, pernikahan yang disembunyikan dan suaminya yang ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Cerita Sungmin membuat Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, yeoja yang selama ini ia perjuangkan agar direstui oleh orang tua Sungmin. Padahal dia pergi untuk bisa membuktikan pada orang tua Sungmin bahwa dia bisa menjadi namja sukses seperti sekarang, tapi ternyata yeoja didepannya ini sudah menikah dengan pria lain yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya Sungmin membuat hatinya sakit, mungkinkah..

"Apa kau mencintai namja itu?" Tanya Yesung membuat Sungmin berhenti menangis dan menatap mata Yesung dengan pandangan menyesal membuat hati Yesung kembali sakit.

"Oppa, walau aku menyukainya namja itu. Tapi rasa cintaku pada oppa tidak hilang." Ucap Sungmin mantap, dia yakin inilah rencana tuhan untuknya. Membawa kembali cinta pertamanya dan membuang jauh – jauh perasaan untuk suaminya itu, karena saat bertemu Yesung jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang dan buncahan bahagia melandanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku, Sungminnie!" Balas Yesung tegas dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala tidak lupa dengan senyum manis yeoja itu.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar café setelah membayar minuman, terdengar bisik – bisik dari pelanggan yang menatap Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Mereka serasi sekali, yeoja yang cantik dan namja yang tampan. Sungguh, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Aku iri!"

"Benar, pasti anak – anak mereka cantik dan juga tampan."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar bisikkan itu, _'Tentu saja, sampai kapanpun kami tetap akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Sungmin milikku dan aku milik Sungmin, selamanya akan tetap begitu.'_ Batin Yesung.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin kembali ke apartementnya dengan diantar Yesung sampai depan gedung, namja itu menolak karena dirinya harus menyiapkan bahan untuk meeting besok. Tapi namja itu mengatakan kalau besok dirinya akan menjemput Sungmin untuk membawanya jalan – jalan.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana perhatiannya Yesung pada dirinya, rasa hangat dan cinta kembali tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Dia sadar keadaan apartement yang sepi, mengangkat bahunya acuh dan cepat – cepat memasuki kamarnya. Tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, tidak lama pintu kamar utama tertutup pintu apartement terbuka. Kyuhyun memandang ke sekitar, pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu di kamar utama membuktikan bahwa istrinya sudah pulang. Ingin mengetuk pintu tapi ia urungkan dan memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap tidur, besok kembali dia ada rapat pagi.

Sedangkan dikamar utama, Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang masih dengan senyum bahagianya.

Sungmin kembali merasakan senyum lebarnya saat mengingat bagaimana romantisnya Yesung saat masa pacaran dulu.

Saat itu dirinya baru masuk kuliah bersama Eunhyuk, Yesung yang saat itu merupakan ketua osis selalu menatap Sungmin yang awalnya dia takut dengan pandangan itu. Beberapa kali Yesung mendekati Sungmin membuat yeoja itu sadar, dia menyukai namja itu. Hingga suatu hari Yesung menyatakan cinta padanya, tanpa ragu Sungmin langsung menerima cinta Yesung. Ayahnya yang tahu hubungan mereka dan status Yesung yang bekerja sebagai penyanyi café membuatnya marah dan melarang hubungan mereka, lama mereka bertahan hingga Yesung mendapat kabar bahwa namja itu mendapat beasiswa S2 di University of Oxford. Tanpa memberi tahu pada sang kekasih Yesung pergi dengan harapan bisa menjadi namja yang bisa diharapkan oleh orang tua Sungmin.

Mengingat cerita pengalaman Yesung selama di luar negeri membuatnya menyesal sudah merasakan rasa cinta pada namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya, dirinya bertekad untuk kembali mencintai Yesung dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka lagipula Kyuhyun juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan bersiap tidur, berharap besok akan menjadi awal yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya dan Yesung, yang kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, sampai sebuah suara menginstruksinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan karena ada rapat." Ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukkan cuek Sungmin yang masih memakan sarapannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tidak peduli padanya.

"Aku akan pulang larut, dan mungkin aku akan makan di rumah. Bisa kau siapkan nanti makan malamnya?" Kembali Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, bedanya kali ini Sungmin menatapnya lama. Dan Kyuhyun terpana menatap mata jernih itu, lama Kyuhyun diam membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Katanya kau ada rapat, kenapa tidak berangkat juga?" Ucap Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya, buru – buru namja itu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar apartementnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, hari ini dia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja terhadap Kyuhyun. Dan dia berharap sikap biasanya ini akan terus terjadi agar dia bisa mencintai Yesung sepenuhnya, tidak ada separuh hatinya untuk namja yang walaupun namja itu adalah suaminya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau pasti bisa!" Semangatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 3 update! Maaf ya lama, soalnya nerusin Be My Girl dulu dan menunggu ide untuk ff Try To Love You. Walaupun ff ini sudah pernah ada tapi tidak semuanya sama kyak yang aku bikin kok.**

**Semoga memuaskan ya, dan maaf untuk typo soalnya upload lewat hp. Makasih bgt sama review kalian yang mendukung ff ini, untuk yang favorite dan follow makasih yaaa…**

**Ada yang review alurnya cepat, maaf yak arena aku tidak terlalu mengingat jadi aku bkin yang cpet aja biar ga jadi buntu ceritanya.. hehehehe**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit mempercepat jalan menuju ruang meeting, sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat asistennya berdiri menunggu dirinya.

"Apa sudah berkumpul semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada asistennya, Shin Donghee.

"Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk." Shindong membuka pintu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki ruang meeting.

"Maaf saya terlambat, ada sedikit masalah saat diperjalanan tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun pada relasi bisnisnya.

"Gwaenchanhayo." Jawabnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ah ya, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh relasi bisnisnya itu.

"Saya Kim Jong Woon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung." Kedua namja itu tersenyum tipis, tanpa banyak waktu dimulailah rapat kerja sama antar perusahaan Cho Corp dengan perusahaan LS Corp.

"Terima kasih anda sudah mempercayakan perusahaan kami untuk kerja sama ini." Ucap Kyuhyun saat perusahaan LS Corp menerima kerja sama untuk membangun sebuah department store yang dekat dengan hotel di jeju.

"Sama – sama, agar lebih akrab kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung' sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku." Ujar Yesung.

"Baiklah hyung, kalau boleh tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Soo Man sajangnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu karena saat aku kuliah di oxford Soo man ahjussi membantu untuk biaya kehidupanku selama disana karena katanya aku harus fokus pada kuliah S2 ku yang saat itu aku mendapat beasiswa dan memutuskan untuk kerja sambilan. Dan saat aku lulus, Soo man ahjussi mempercayakan LS Corp padaku karena putrinya Lee Sun Kyu meninggal dalam kecelakaan." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ada rasa kagum untuk namja bermata sipit itu. belajar giat hingga mendapat beasiswa di oxford dan lulus dengan predikat terbaik dan akhirnya menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan yang sekarang sedang maju pesat.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Yesung melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke jeju, melihat lokasi dan mengawasi para karyawan sekaligus berlibur." Usul Kyuhyun dan langsung disetujui oleh Yesung.

"Aku akan mengajak seseorang, tidak apa – apa kan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Yesung.

"Ajak saja, aku juga akan mengajak seseorang."

Kedua namja itu tertawa sebentar hingga akhirnya Yesung pun pamit dan keluar dari ruang meeting.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo"

'…'

"Aku ada rencana untuk ke jeju, kau ikut ya?"

'…'

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus ikut."

_PIP_

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang meeting.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin meminum milkshake strawberry nya dengan cepat dan menyisakan setengahnya, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Ish, padahal kukira aku telat bahkan aku berlari dari kampus menuju café. Ternyata Sungie oppa belum datang." Gerutu Sungmin.

_Chu_

Sungmin mengerjab saat merasakan pipinya yang dicium seseorang, bermaksud untuk memukul Sungmin menoleh namun seketika wajahnya memerah saat melihat siapa pelaku yang mencium pipinya tadi.

"Sungie oppa." Lirih Sungmin dengan wajah meronanya membuat namja itu, Yesung. Terkekeh pelan melihat yeojachingu nya yang merona.

"Malu eoh?" Goda Yesung dan langsung di hadiahi dengan pukulan pelan di dadanya oleh Sungmin.

"Kenapa oppa baru datang?" Rajuk Sungmin dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang kembali mengerucut membuat Yesung mencium bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terbelalak, memandang sekitar dan untungnya dirinya memilih meja yang berada di sudut café. Yesung melumat bibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan namjachingu nya itu.

Hanya sebentar, Yesung melepas ciumannya dan beralih mencium kening Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Yesung yang tersenyum, sedikit meringis saat namja yang menciumnya adalah namjachingu nya bukan suaminya. Namun tiba – tiba bayangan Kyuhyun yang sedang berciuman dengan Ryeowook membuat hatinya sakit dan bertekad untuk mencintai Yesung kembali seperti dulu.

Sungmin membalas senyuman Yesung lalu memeluknya erat, namja itu terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya yang tak kalah erat.

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat restaurant saat kita pacaran dulu?" Usul Yesung semangat.

"Boleh oppa." Jawab Sungmin.

Pasangan kekasih itu pun keluar dari café sambil bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Audi Yesung.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin kembali ke apartement saat hampir malam, menyalakan saklar lampu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tidak lama, pintu apartement kembali terbuka dan muncullah namja yang berstatus sebagai suami Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap kamar apartement nya yang terang pertanda istrinya sudah berada di rumah, rencananya yang ingin pulang larut batal karena pekerjaannya yang cepat diselesaikan. Entahlah, namja itu merasakan kerinduan untuk yeoja yang berstatus istrinya itu. tapi buru – buru dia hapus pemikiran itu dan diganti dengan rasa bersalah saat melihat dirinya dan Ryeowook yang sedang berciuman.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah, hingga Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, pertanda bahwa yeoja itu baru selesai mandi. Yeoja itu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah pulang, Sungmin mengernyit melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tanpa berkedip.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin terkejut melihat bagaimana seksinya istrinya itu, tank top berwarna putih memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh dan celana pendeknya memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih mulus ditambah dengan rambutnya yang basah terlihat semakin seksi membuat Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah.

"Kau sudah pulang? Tidak jadi pulang malam?" Tanya Sungmin gugup, pasalnya yeoja itu memakai baju yang biasanya dia pakai saat sendirian dirumah. Sungmin memakai piyama atau baju santai saat Kyuhyun berada dirumah, dia tahu namja itu menatap tubuhnya dan itu membuat dirinya bertambah gugup.

"Ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sadar dari pikiran mesumnya.

"Tidak jadi pulang malam?" Ulang Sungmin.

"Tidak, kebetulan pekerjaannya cepat selesai." Jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Aku belum memasak makan malam, kau bersihkan dirimu dulu sementara aku memasakkan makan malam untukmu." Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan aku tadi sudah makan diluar." Jawabnya kemudian yeoja itu kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk mengganti baju tidur.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar Sungmin sebentar lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak suka makan sendiri, tapi kebetulan karena dia lapar namja itu tetap memakan makan malam yang dibuat istrinya. Sedangkan sang istri berada dikamar yang katanya lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur cepat.

_Cklek_

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tidak lama Sungmin datang dengan baju piyama membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya lama. Walaupun hanya memakai piyama Sungmin tetap terlihat seksi dimatanya apalagi namja itu baru sadar akan kecantikkan istrinya, karena biasanya dirinya hanya menatap Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang makan, dirinya haus dan dirinya menginginkan minuman segar. Sungmin membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil susu strawberry kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku makan malam?" Pinta Kyuhyun saat Sungmin akan meninggalkan dapur, Sungmin berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk menyetujui dan duduk di kursi kosong.

Suasana hening, Kyuhyun masih memakan makan malamnya sedangkan Sungmin meminum susunya.

_Drrt drrt_

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan disamping gelas susunya, tersenyum saat membaca ID Caller dengan cepat Sungmin menggeser ikon hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo."

Sungmin tidak sadar kalau suara manjanya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikkan gerakkan sumpit yang ingin memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya dan terperangah mendengar suara manja yang baru dia dengar selama menikah dengan Sungmin.

"Jeju? Bukannya Sungie oppa sedang sibuk belakangan ini?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendecih. _'Sungie oppa? Lebih cocok Kyunnie oppa' _batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Aku tanya suamiku dulu." Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, boleh aku nanti pergi ke jeju?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja!" Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya kasar membuat Sungmin terkejut dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang pergi memasuki kamarnya.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku tidak ijinkan." Ucap Sungmin menyesal.

'_Bukankah suamimu menjawab terserah? Sudahlah kedengarannya dia tidak peduli denganmu, lagipula kau memangnya tidak mau jalan – jalan bersamaku mengingat kenangan kita saat di jeju.'_

Sungmin menimbang, benar yang dikatakan Yesung. Sudah jelas – jelas Kyuhyun tidak akan perduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dan ini juga untuk mempererat hubungannya dengan Yesung.

"Baiklah oppa, kita akan bersenang – senang disana dan mengenang saat kita liburan disana." Ucap Sungmin mantap.

'_Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya. Nanti aku kabari kalau sudah ditentukan kapan berangkatnya, besok aku akan menjemputmu. Jaljayo!'_

"Jaljayo oppa."

_PIP_

Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah rapi, bukankah ini hari minggu? Pikirnya.

"Aku mau jalan – jalan." Jawab Sungmin sambil meletakkan dua piring omelette di meja makan.

"Dengan 'Sungie oppa' mu?" Ejek Kyuhyun menghiraukan sarapannya yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin singkat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menghiraukan, justru Sungmin memakan sarapannya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Sungmin diam mendengar nada Kyuhyun yang tidak suka, apakah Kyuhyun cemburu? _'Sadar Lee Sungmin suamimu mengatakan itu bukan berarti dia_ _cemburu, dia milik Wookie eonni. Dia hanya bertanya.' _Batinnya.

"Dia namjachingu ku." Jawab Sungmin.

Seketika nafsu makan Kyuhyun hilang, tangannya terkepal menahan marah.

"Kuharap kau berhati – hati agar orang tua kita tidak mengetahui hal ini." Ucap Kyuhyun saat menghela nafas, mencoba tenang.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sungmin dan kembali memakan sarapannya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak lapar tapi mengingat Sungmin yang sudah memasakkannya membuatnya urung meninggalkan meja makan dan memulai makan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Selesai sarapan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan omelette yang sisa setengah menuju ruang santai dan duduk membaca Koran pagi sedangkan Sungmin mencuci piring.

"Baiklah aku akan turun." Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang bertelepon. Tidak lama Sungmin muncul dan mengambil tas.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sungmin dan dijawab dengan deheman Kyuhyun yang masih membaca Koran paginya, Sungmin menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan apartement.

Kyuhyun menyimpan Koran saat mendengar pintu yang ditutup pertanda Sungmin sudah keluar.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa seakan – akan aku tidak rela kalau Sungmin pergi dengan namja lain? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu, kalau aku memang cemburu karena menyukainya bukankah seharusnya dari awal aku merasakan ini tidak perlu aku bersikap tidak peduli dengannya. Pasti bukan cemburu, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Monolog Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik aku menemui Wookie." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Pendek ya? Maaf ya, soalnya jaringan internet dirumah lagi error dan mumpung lagi bisa aku update sekarang aja, dari pagi internet ga bisa dan baru bisa sekarang tadinya mau besok tapi takut besok error lagi.**

**Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Maaf kurang panjang, chap 5 semoga panjang yaaa.. terima kritik dan saran yaaa..**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.**

**Dan maaf lagi bila kalian menemukan typo.. ^^**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat sayang." Ucap Leeteuk pada putrinya yang baru saja sampai dirumah bersama suaminya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat Leeteuk memeluknya dan mencium pipinya kemudian beralih memeluk Kangin.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, kapan wisuda dilaksanakan?" Tanya Kangin.

"Lusa, appa." Jawab Sungmin.

Keluarga itupun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk dengan santai dengan minuman segar yang sudah berada dimeja.

Pagi tadi, Sungmin mendapat kabar kalau dirinya dinyatakan lulus dan orang tuanya lah yang dia beritahu terlebih dahulu. Mendengar itu Leeteuk langsung meminta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk datang kerumah Lee dan disinilah mereka, Berkumpul dengan keluarga Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa kau nanti akan datang?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Kebetulan aku ada rapat penting." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa, appa mengerti." Ucap Kangin bijak.

Walaupun sebenarnya sebersit ada rasa sedih di hati Sungmin karena suaminya tidak bisa datang di acara wisudanya, namun Sungmin ingat bahwa Yesung akan datang. Tidak dengan menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan orang tuanya, namja sipit itu masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Sungmin kembali.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Setelah menghubungi ibunya dan diminta untuk datang kerumah, Sungmin langsung memberitahu Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya meminta dirinya dan suaminya itu untuk datang kerumahnya. Kyuhyun menyetujui ajakannya dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk bersiap – siap dikamarnya, selama Sungmin dikamar yeoja itu menghubungi Yesung. Ucapan selamat dan pujian yang didapatkan dari Yesung sempat membuatnya salah tingkah, mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya bersama suaminya. Yesung berencana akan mengajaknya pergi setelah dirinya pulang dari rumah orang tuanya, belakangan ini Yesung sering memberinya kejutan – kejutan romantis. Entah itu makan malam romantis, pengiriman bunga mawar favoritenya dan lagu – lagu kenangan mereka yang dinyanyikan Yesung saat sedang berdua atau menyanyi di atas panggung saat mereka berada di café.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, namja disebelahnya yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu memperhatikan saat Sungmin tersenyum kecil. _'Mungkinkah dia teringat pada kekasihnya itu?'_ Kyuhyun berdecih pada pemikirannya itu, dirinya kembali teringat saat kekasih istrinya itu menerima sebuket bunga mawar yang katanya adalah bunga favoritenya. Walaupun dia belum bertemu dengan kekasih istrinya itu, Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum senang mendengus dan memasuki kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dan mencoba membuang rasa yang sepertinya akan membahayakan dirinya bila perasaan itu semakin dalam, lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu saat awal masuk kuliah. Dan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mempertahankan kata 'Sangat' mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita makan, eomma memasak banyak hari ini."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersentak saat suara Leeteuk yang tiba – tiba membuat pasangan suami istri itu kembali ke alam sadarnya, mengangguk kaku pada yeoja paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik itu dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju meja makan.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kyu, berhenti di depan café 'Mouse Rabbit' ya." Tunjuk Sungmin pada café yang sering disebut 'MoBit' itu.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat membelokkan setir mobilnya tepat didepan café 'MoBit'.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, kau pulang saja. Terima kasih dan hati – hati dijalan." Sungmin langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, belum ada niat untuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan tetap mengamati punggung istrinya yang berjalan memasuki café. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun terpaku melihat Sungmin yang memeluk seorang namja dari belakang, dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena namja itu membelakanginya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tepat saat Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya namja yang dipeluk Sungmin itu membalikkan badannya yang tentunya tidak sempat Kyuhyun lihat.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak diperdulikannya mobil – mobil yang meng-klakson karena tindakannya itu. Hingga dengan beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun telah sampai di gedung apartementnya.

Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamar apartementnya dan menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Chagi-ya."

'_Ada apa, Kyu?'_

"Bisakah kau ke tempatku?"

'_Ehm, baiklah aku akan ke tempatmu.'_

"Aku tunggu."

_PIP_

Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya asal dengan sedikit bantingan, namja itu kesal dan dia membutuhkan Ryeowook untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin memasuki kamar apartementnya dengan sumrigah, Yesung benar – benar memanjakannya. Dan dia merasa beruntung memiliki Yesung, seandainya saja suaminya seperti itu dia pasti sangat bahagia melebihi ini.

Sungmin tersadar saat ada suara di dapur, Sungmin pun menghampiri ruangan dapur. _'Mungkinkah Kyuhyun memasak?'_ Pikir Sungmin, sambil membayangkan Kyuhyun memasak. Senyum yeoja itu memudar saat bayangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak digantikan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang yang sedang memasak.

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak perduli karena dirinya sudah berjanji untuk kembali mencintai Yesung.

"Minnie – ya!" Seru Ryeowook menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya dan kembali menatap pasangan kekasih itu, lebih tepatnya hanya memandangi Ryeowook karena dia tahu Kyuhyun saat ini memandanginya dengan tatapan datar.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menghampiri Ryeowook tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Ryeowook.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, kau pasti lelah. Kau sudah makan malam?" Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dan dirinya langsung pamit menuju kamarnya, dengan alasan lelah dan ingin cepat tidur.

Tidak sadar, jika Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya sampai punggung sempit itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Dan Sungmin tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun terus mengamati bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak, Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Namja itu berdecih pelan, Ryeowook yang mendengar Kyuhyun berdecih menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Pelukan mereka sudah terlepas saat Sungmin meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik membuat Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku tadi mendengar kau berdecih." Jawab Ryeowook.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuatnya kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada masakannya yang sudah matang.

Ryeowook menyimpan makanannya di meja dan mulai menata.

"Ayo kita makan." Seru Ryeowook, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Dikamarnya, Sungmin termenung. Setelah memasuki kamarnya Sungmin langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, tidak memperdulikan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Rasa sakit itu masih ada saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bermesraan dengan Ryeowook, dan dia benci untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya masih memiliki perasaan untuk namja yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya. Tapi dia akan berusaha dan mencoba mengelak bahwa rasa yang dipendamnya ini bukanlah 'cinta' melainkan rasa 'suka', karena dia ingin rasa 'cinta'nya untuk Yesung kembali padanya dan membuang rasa 'suka' terhadap suaminya itu.

Menahan air mata yang ingin keluar, Sungmin mencoba untuk menarik nafas dan mulai untuk tidur. Namun suara canda dan tawa terdengar dari luar kamarnya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat mendengar gombalan – gombalan Kyuhyun.

Mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap kemudian mengambil ponselnya, mengirim pesan untuk sang kekasih dan dimulailah acara pengiriman pesan sampai Sungmin terlelap.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka setelah sang pemilik terlelap cukup lama, _'Sepertinya Sungmin lupa menguncinya'_ Batin seseorang yang membuka kamar Sungmin, melihat yeoja itu yang tidak terganggu dengan suara pintu yang terbuka sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggiran ranjang, bertanya dimana Ryeowook? Kekasihnya itu sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sempat ragu untuk masuk ke kamar istrinya itu, namun mendengar keheningan yang ada membuatnya yakin bahwa sang pemilik kamar sudah tertidur dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Mengamati wajah istrinya yang sedang tidur, terlihat polos dan cantik. Kyuhyun membenarkan poni istrinya yang sesekali mengusapnya pelan. Kyuhyun sadar saat dirinya mencium kening istrinya, lama Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sampai dirinya merasakan adanya cahaya putih yang membuat namja itu menghentikkan kegiatannya dan menatap ponsel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil ponsel yang masih digenggam Sungmin, dengan pelan Kyuhyun melepas jari Sungmin satu persatu sampai ponsel itu terlepas dari genggaman dan mengambilnya. Sebuah pesan, lama Kyuhyun berpikir sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu.

| From: Sungie Oppa |

'Jaljayo chagi-ya, aku mencintaimu! ^^'

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, ponsel yang ia genggam mengerat seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

Tidak ingin emosinya semakin memuncak, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel Sungmin di meja nakas dan meninggalkan kamar istrinya dengan langkah cepat. Tidak memperdulikan bila Sungmin terbangun, namun saat ingin menutup pintu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membantingnya. Dia sadar, walaupun dia emosi tidak seharusnya dia mengganggu Sungmin yang terlihat lelah dengan suara ributnya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menutup pintu dengan pelan dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, mungkin berendam air dingin bisa membuatnya menghilangkan emosinya saat ini.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Sungmin sudah berada didapur saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan baju kantornya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang menata makanannya di meja makan.

Melihat pakaian Sungmin yang rapi namja itu teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari wisuda istrinya.

"Sarapannya." Ujar Sungmin dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman suaminya itu dan Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Acara makan pun dilakukan dengan tenang, hanya terdengar dentingan antara sendok dan piring.

"Kau pergi membawa mobil." Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget.

"Ne, aku hari ini membawa mobil." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali makan, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sesekali ekor matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat tampan dengan kemeja hitamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang mendesah. _'Setidaknya dia menghabiskan sarapannya.'_ Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil piring kotor dan mencucinya, Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terlonjak dan langsung membalikkan badannya, untung saat itu dia sedang mencuci tangannya kalau dia sedang memegang alat makan mungkin sekarang benda itu sudah terjatuh dan pecah.

"Te.. Terima kasih." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke acara wisuda mu." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanhayo, aku tahu kau sibuk."

"Aku pergi."

"Ne."

Kaku, Kyuhyun sadar itu. Namun dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Padahal saat Ryeowook lulus kuliah, dia menghadiahi kekasihnya itu dengan tenang. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa gugup?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu, memang dirinya mempunyai jadwal rapat. Hanya saja rapat itu dilakukan satu jam setelah acara wisuda Sungmin, ingatkah kalau pernikahan mereka tidak ada yang tahu? Alasan itulah mengapa Kyuhyun tidak menghadiri acara wisuda istrinya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kau hebat sayang." Yesung mencium pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, acara wisuda sudah selesai dilaksanakan lima belas menit yang lalu dan orang tua Sungmin pun sudah meninggalkan gedung. Sempat diajak untuk pulang bersama namun Sungmin menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih ingin bersama teman – temannya.

_Sret_

Sungmin menatap Yesung bingung, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Diambilnya kotak itu dan membuka isinya. Mata Sungmin memanas melihatnya, sebuah kalung berinisial 'YS' terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan.

"Sungie oppa, ini-"

"Hadiah untukmu." Potong Yesung cepat.

"Terima kasih, ini sangat indah." Kagumnya.

"Aku pakaikan ya?" Tawar Yesung dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukkan Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan badanya dan menyampirkan rambut panjangnya kesamping agar Yesung tidak susah memasangkannya.

Dulu, jangankan untuk membeli kalung mahal ini, untuk membeli gelang saja Yesung harus bekerja keras sampai sakit hanya untuk diberikannya pada sang kekasih dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi sekarang, Yesung bisa membeli sebuah kalung mahal tanpa harus sakit terlebih dahulu. Dan Sungmin bersyukur, walaupun Yesung sudah menjadi orang terpandang namun kekasihnya itu tetap tidak berubah.

"Selesai!" Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya dengan senyum manis.

"Kau semakin cantik, sayang."

Sungmin langsung memeluk Yesung dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat, senang saat ada yang memperhatikanmu namun lebih bahagia apabila orang itu adalah orang yang berarti untukmu.

Namun Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bersikap seperti Yesung. Karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kuharap dengan perginya kita ke Jeju besok bisa berjalan dengan baik, tuan Kim." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum puas.

"Semoga, rasanya kurang nyaman kau memanggilku seperti itu." Yesung terkekeh sebentar.

"Kau bisa memanggilku 'Hyung' supaya kita bisa lebih akrab." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Kyuhyun – ah."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung lama, _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat punggung itu, tapi dimana?'_ Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat namun nihil.

Tidak ambil pusing, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang rapat, besok namja tampan itu akan ke jeju beserta karyawan yang bersangkutan dan juga Yesung.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, masih sore. Namja itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan memilih untuk berkemas, mengirim pesan untuk sang kekasih jadwal penerbangan dan jam berapa dia akan menjemputnya besok.

Mendapat balasan 'oke' namja itu meninggalkan perusahaannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya. Namja itu tahu kalau istrinya sudah pulang terbukti dari suara samar yang dia dengar.

Disaat waktu makan malamlah mereka berdua keluar dari kamar masing – masing. Sungmin terkejut melihat suaminya yang sudah pulang, _'Dia keluar dari kamar?'_ Batinnya bingung.

"Kau sudah pulang daritadi?" Tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju sofa kemudian menyalakan televisi.

"Dari tadi sore." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Sungmin mendesah, padahal tadi pagi Kyuhyun tidak seperti. Mungkin ada masalah dikantornya, pikirnya.

"Aku belum memasak, malam ini makan ramen saja ya." Tawar Sungmin.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh ya, besok aku akan pergi dan menginap mungkin 2 – 3 hari lagi aku akan pulang." Ujar Sungmin.

"Pergilah, terserah kau kemana." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin, Sungmin meringis mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur.

Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada televisinya sampai Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan istrinya itu. Dirinya sudah punya kekasih begitu pula dengan istrinya itu, namja itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa dia juga akan pergi ke Jeju.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Chap 5 Update!  
Mianhaehyo kalau kurang memuaskan, kurang panjang dan bila ada typo harap maklumi aku.. ^^v**

**Bila ada yang bertanya, kenapa baru sekarang Kyuhyun ada rasa sama Sungmin. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah saat Min melihat Kyu yang kiss sama Wook membuat Kyu mulai menatap Min dan baru menyadari wajah cantik istrinya. Dan dimulailah Kyu yang merasa cemburu saat tahu kalau Min dah punya namjachingu dan terlambat menyadari perasaannya.**

**Terima kasih untuk respon baik kalian di ff ini, kaget di review 4 sudah mencapai +100. Dan untuk review, favorite dan follow terima kasih banyak!**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyimpan tas berisi laptop di kursi belakang kemudi dan juga beberapa dokumen penting yang akan dibawanya ke jeju, setelah menyimpan koper berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya di bagasi mobil. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kemudi, memasang seat belt dan pergi untuk menjemput kekasihnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju bandara.

Sengaja Kyuhyun pergi sebelum istrinya itu keluar dari kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk sarapan dirumah kekasihnya, biarlah dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada istrinya itu. Lagipula, bukankah dia akan pergi juga dengan yang namanya 'Sungie oppa'-nya itu!

Kyuhyun berdecih dan mulai kembali fokus pada jalanan, namja tampan itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

_Tuut~ tuut~_

'_Yeoboseyo'_

"Chagiya, sebentar lagi aku sampai dirumahmu dan aku akan ikut sarapan dirumahmu."

'_Baiklah, aku tunggu.'_

_PIP_

Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya ke kursi sebelah dengan kasar dan kembali fokus, tidak lama sampailah Kyuhyun dirumah kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menekan bel yang berada disamping itu dan muncullah sosok kekasihnya yang sudah rapi dengan setelan dress pendek selutut berwarna ungu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya tidak lupa mengecup bibir sang kekasih.

"Ayo, kita sarapan dulu." Ajak Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukan kekasihnya dan membawanya menuju ruang makan.

"Kita akan berapa lama di sana?" Tanya Ryeowook di sela – sela sarapan paginya.

"Tiga hari, kau sudah ijin pada orang tuamu kan? Lagipula perusahaanmu di tangani oleh adikmu, jadi sekarang kau menganggurkan!" Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh dan mengelus kepala yang menjadi korban kepalan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bukannya menganggur hanya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan." Ucapnya dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Sama saja." Desis Kyuhyun setelah selesai mengelus kepalanya dan juga memakan sarapannya kembali.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin mematut dirinya didepan cermin, yeoja cantik itu memilih memakai rok panjang selutut berwarna biru dongker dengan bintik – bintik warna putih dan baju berlengan panjang dengan warna yang senada tidak lupa memakai syal berwarna putih. Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya untuk membuat roti panggang sebagai sarapannya, yeoja itu tahu kalau suaminya sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan padanya terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, memikirkan nasibnya jika berumah tangga seperti ini terus. Yeoja cantik itu berharap agar kekasihnya dapat mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak dan sakit dihatinya dengan membuatnya kembali mencintai namja itu.

Tapi selama ini Yesung sudah berhasil membuatnya kembali merasakan cinta untuk kekasihnya itu, hanya saja Sungmin masih belum terbiasa saat melihat kemesraan suaminya dengan Ryeowook.

Sungmin memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Yesung mengirimkan pesan bahwa dia akan menjemputnya setelah sarapan.

Selesai sarapan dan mencuci peralatan makannya, Sungmin mengambil semua perlengkapannya yang berada dikamarnya dan keluar dari kamar apartementnya setelah membaca pesan dari Yesung kalau namja itu sudah berada di depan gedung apartemennya.

Sungmin keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan terlihat sang kekasih yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di mobil, pandangan mereka bertemu dan saling tersenyum.

Yesung mengecup kening Sungmin sebentar sebelum mengambil alih koper yang dibawa kekasihnya dan menyimpan di bagasi mobil.

Yesung membuka pintu mobil untuk Sungmin dan menutupnya setelah kekasihnya sudah masuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kemudi, mobil itupun pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen yang ditempati Sungmin bersama suaminya itu.

"Aku senang kau ikut, tapi kau tidak apa – apakan kalau nantinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu?" Yesung memegang tangan Sungmin dan megelusnya.

"Gwaenchanhayo, lagipula oppa kan ke jeju untuk bekerja juga." Jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Gomawoyo." Yesung membawa tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya lama.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Di bandara, beberapa karyawan Cho Corp yang ikut ke Jeju memandang direkturnya yang sesekali berbisik – bisik, begitupula dengan asistennya yang terus menatap direkturnya.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini posisi Kyuhyun sedang mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang bersandar pada dadanya. Tidak memperdulikan para karyawan yang sedang menatapnya. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook yang terus menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

_at another place_

"Sungie oppa, cepatlah sedikit." Sungmin terus menggerutu sambil berjalan menyeret kopernya meninggalkan Yesung yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan cepat agar sejajar dengan kekasihnya dan memegang tangannya membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Pelan – pelan saja." Ujarnya kemudian kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu mengucapkannya dengan santai padahal mereka sudah terlambat dan ditunggui oleh relasi bisnis Yesung. Sungmin menunduk dan melihat syalnya yang sudah tidak beraturan karena angin.

Sungmin membetulkan syalnya, tidak peduli saat Yesung menghentikkan langkahnya dan mulai terdengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf terlambat, kami terjebak macet ." Sesal Yesung.

'_Yesung oppa.' _Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menatap pemilik suara tadi, yeoja itu tersenyum. Namja yang ia kagumi dan cintai ada di depan matanya, pandangannya beralih pada yeoja yang sedang menunduk.

"Gwaenchanhayo Yesung hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ah ya, kenalkan ini calon istriku. Sungmin."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum manis, namun senyuman itu luntur digantikkan dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin kaget.

"Chagiya, kenapa kau diam saja? Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Yesung membuat Sungmin tersadar dan tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin imnida." Sungmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga ikut ke Jeju, Minnie?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, eonni." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kau mengenalnya, chagiya?" Tanya Yesung sambil memandang Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Ne, saat masih high school Ryeowook eonni adalah sunbaeku." Jelasnya dan Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Shindong yang berada disamping Kyuhyun menatap direkturnya heran, tangan yang terkepal dan pancaran amarah dari kedua manik matanya.

"Ah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul lebih baik sekarang kita masuk." Ujar Shindong.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendengus, apa yang tidak dia inginkan sekarang terjadi. Dimana letak kursi yang namja itu tempati berhadapan dengan yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Samping Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mencoba untuk tidur dengan terus memejamkan matanya. Tidak tahan melihat namja yang dia cintai bermesraan dengan yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik.

Sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung dan juga memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih jauh." Ujar Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut dan mengikuti Sungmin untuk tidur, membiarkan Kyuhyun seorang diri yang masih membuka kedua matanya.

'_Cih, istri yang selingkuh didepan suaminya.' _Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam dan beralih menatap Yesung. _'Jadi selama ini aku bekerja sama dengan kekasih istriku sendiri? Orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai 'hyung' ternyata orang yang disebut istriku 'Sungie oppa'!' _Batin Kyuhyun geram.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan memasuki hotel yang akan mereka tempati tiga hari kedepan, Yesung yang berjalan didepan terus merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan mesra.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan kekasih yang berjalan didepannya, berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Enak sekali Ryeowook – ssi dan Sungmin – ssi yang bukan karyawan tapi semua kebutuhan memakai biaya perusahaan." Ucap salah satu karyawan yang berjalan dibelakang namun dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Yesung menghentikkan langkahnya membuat Sungmin juga berhenti dan menatap kekasihnya bingung. Yesung membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam karyawan yang berbicara tadi.

"Aku yang akan membiayai semua perlengkapan dan kebutuhan Sungmin, jadi berhenti membicarakan calon istriku." Ucapnya datar kemudian kembali merangkul Sungmin dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Kalau bicara pikir – pikir dulu." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Jwesonghamnida"

Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan karyawan itu diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu kamar, Kamar Sungmin bersebelahan dengan kamar Yesung. Sedangkan kamar Kyuhyun berada di depan kamar Sungmin dan kamar Ryeowook yang berada di depan kamar Yesung.

"Istirahatlah sebelum kita makan malam." Yesung mengecup kening Sungmin sebentar, tidak sadar saat Ryeowook yang melewatinya sambil menunduk dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di depan pasangan itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

_Tok tok tok_

Yesung mengetuk pelan kamar Sungmin, sudah waktunya makan malam. Dan semua para karyawan beserta Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama.

_Cklek_

Yesung terpana melihat bagaimana cantiknya sang kekasih, dress pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan rambut yang digerai dengan ikal besar dibagian ujung rambut. Cantik dan elegan, Sungmin tersipu melihat Yesung yang memandangnya tidak berkedip.

"Kau cantik sekali." Pujinya sambil membelai pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat melihat Yesung yang mendekatkan wajahnya, kedua bibir itu pun menempel sempurna dan tepat saat itu pintu kamar yang berada di depan kamar Sungmin terbuka.

Namja itu mematung melihat Sungmin yang sedang berciuman dengan Yesung, namja itu mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya mengeras.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin yang merona. Masih belum sadar dengan keberadaan namja yang berstatus sebagai suami Sungmin.

"Ehem.." Kyuhyun berdehem cukup keras hingga membuat Sungmin dan Yesung menatapnya, melihat pasangan itu yang salah tingkah membuatnya kesal dan berdecih dalam hati.

"Kau sudah rapi rupanya, kalau begitu tinggal Ryeowook yang belum keluar." Ucap Yesung memulai bicara.

Tanpa bicara, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

_Cklek_

Ryeowook keluar dengan setelan yang sama dengan Sungmin, dress pendek berwarna hitam. Hanya saja rambutnya digelung keatas menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di depan kedua telinganya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchanhayo, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." Yesung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berjalan didepan.

Lagi, Ryeowook harus melihat bagaimana mesranya hubungan Yesung dan Sungmin. Ingin rasanya dia menghilang saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu mulai memikirkan perasaannya. Semenjak mengetahui hubungan istrinya dengan Yesung dan melihat kemesraan mereka membuat Kyuhyun sadar, Kyuhyun cemburu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya menatap Ryeowook yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, cantik. Namun tidak membuat hatinya bergetar seperti dulu, pandangannya beralih menatap Sungmin yang terlihat cantik dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali sadar, dia mulai mencintai istrinya. Kyuhyun yakin perasaan ini datang bukan saat dirinya mengetahui siapa kekasih Sungmin ataupun cemburu, tapi perasaan ini datang saat dirinya mulai memperhatikan semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin. Hanya saja, saat itu dia berusaha mengelak tentang perasaannya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Meja makan yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Yesung hanya terdengar suara pelan dari sendok dan garpu.

Namun terkadang suara Yesung memecahkan suara saat ingin menyuapi Sungmin begitu pula sebaliknya, ciuman tak langsung.

Kyuhyun lebih sering mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah, berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin bingung melihat Ryeowook yang terus menunduk, tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Sedangkan kepada Kyuhyun, namja itu sering kali terlihat kesal. Mungkinkah mereka sedang bertengkar? Pikir Sungmin.

"Sungie oppa, aku ke tolet dulu sebentar." Ijin Sungmin dan langsung diangguki Yesung.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, ingin melangkah namun sebuah tangan memegang tangannya membuat Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Yesung bingung.

"Mau kuantar?" Tawar Yesung, Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sendiri saja." Sungmin pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

Kyuhyun terdiam, namun tiba – tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Kyuhyun mengambil gelasnya dan menjatuhkan di atas meja seakan – akan tidak sengaja terjatuh, Kyuhyun pamit ijin ke toilet. Tanpa Yesung dan Ryeowook sadari, seringai tipis tercetak dibibir Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jadi kau dulunya sunbae Sungmin? Kalau begitu, berarti kita bertiga pernah satu sekolah ya?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Ne, Yesung – ssi." Jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku oppa." Ujar Yesung dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala Ryeowook.

Lama Ryeowook terdiam, sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sangat menyukai suaramu saat kau bernyanyi di lomba musik waktu masih high school." Ujarnya semangat.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau mengenalku ya?" Tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu oppa, namja yang disebut sebagai Art of Voice dan juga suara emas." Pujinya membuat Yesung tertawa dan itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook terpana.

"Kau berlebihan Ryeowook – ah, mereka saja yang menyebutku seperti itu." Sangkalnya.

'_Kau masih seperti dulu oppa, rendah hati.' _Batin Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu lama, apa Sungmin baik – baik saja." Yesung melirik jam tangannya dan bergerak gelisah.

"Ryeowook – ah, kau tunggullah disini. Aku akan menyusul Sungmin dulu." Yesung langsung pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatap punggungnya sendu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin mengelap tangannya dengan tisu setelah selesai mencuci tangannya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar toilet.

Sungmin berhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping toilet wanita.

Mencoba tidak peduli, Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun. melihat Sungmin yang melewatinya membuat Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin sehingga yeoja itu berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal hingga mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dinding lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya disisi dinding.

Sungmin sedikit meringis merasakan perih pada punggungnya sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Bersenang – senang dengan 'Sungie oppa'-mu!" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya, aku sangat senang." Jawab Sungmin santai, tidak mempedulikan rahang Kyuhyun yang mengeras.

"Kau istriku Cho Sungmin, tidak seharusnya kau bermesraan dengan namja lain didepan suami mu. Jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya, karena aku tidak suka." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tidak terima.

"Apakah kau lupa, pernikahan kita tidak ada yang mengetahui selain orang tua kita. Dan lagi, kau juga memiliki kekasih tapi aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi kenapa kau melarangku? Aku tidak mencampuri hidupmu, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan mencampuri hidupku." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram.

_BUGH_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat melihat kepalan tangan Kyuhyun yang meninju dinding tepat disamping kepalanya.

Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, hingga bibirnya merasakan benda kenyal yang sedang melumat bibirnya. Sungmin membuka keuda matanya dan terbelalak, Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat sedikit kasar, namun Kyuhyun tetap berada diposisinya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Sungmin berusaha untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat menahan kepalanya dengan menekan tengkuknya dengan satu tangannya.

"Akh!" Sungmin membuka mulutnya saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, namja tampan itu langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin masih memukul dada Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kesal, bukan karena merasakan kesakitan. Tapi karena dirinya tidak bisa lebih menikmati bibir manis istrinya itu, Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangan dan menahannya.

Merasa percuma, Sungmin pun pasrah apalagi pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Kyuhyun yang sadar, memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya.

"S.. Sungminnie."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Ugh, udah tau dund itu siapa.. ahahahaha**

**Haiiii.. saya kembali.. kurang panjang ya? Hehhe sorry ya soalnya aku kalau nulis ff suka 1 hari duand jadi aja kurang panjang. **

**Untuk chap depan pasti taulah kelanjutannya kalau dah baca di ff yang sebelumnya, tapi kalau aku nanti ada perbedaan dengan ff yang sebelumnya.. XD**

**But, aku ga bisa nerusin ff Be My Girl dan Try To Love You dalam waktu dekat soalnya mau UTS terus persiapan buat tugas kelompok, jadi mungkin lama aku bakalan update lagi. Mianhaeyo! #bungkuk2**

**Untuk yang mau lebih dekat sama aku, bisa add aku di fb Qratu R. Munawarly kalau pin BB aku jarang aktif.. ^,^v**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.**

**Dan maaf lagi bila kalian menemukan typo.. ^^**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

"S.. Sungminnie."

Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun saat merasa namja itu lengah, menatap ke sumber suara dan terbelalak melihat Yesung yang masih terkejut melihat dirinya yang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, a-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Dan jangan lupa jelaskan kalau kita suami istri!"

_DEG_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Yesung dengan pandangan menyesal. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah shock Yesung langsung berjalan untuk kembali ke meja makan, melewati Yesung dengan seringai puasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun adalah suamimu, Minnie-ya?." Tanya Yesung kecewa.

"Akan aku jelaskan tapi tidak disini, oppa."

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mengangguk, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Yesung berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu membuat Sungmin mendesah frustasi.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil bersenandung, dalam hati dia puas melihat wajah shock Yesung saat melihat dirinya dan Sungmin berciuman.

Akhirnya dia merasakan bagaimana bibir istrinya itu, manis dan lembut. Membuat dirinya ketagihan untuk menciumnya lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai yakin dengan perasaannya, dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook dan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang suami untuk Sungmin.

Ya, Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sungmin adalah cinta. Ia berharap setelah Yesung melihat dirinya yang berciuman dengan Sungmin, namja itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Dengan begitu, dirinya akan membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun duduk dikursinya dan memandang Ryeowook, memantapkan hatinya untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Belum memulai percakapan Ryeowook sudah memulainya duluan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, biarlah Ryeowook dulu yang berbicara baru nanti dia yang bicara.

"Kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini." Ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun serius.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya, namun tidak lama Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. _'Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlewati', _batin Kyuhyun.

"Kita tetap bisa menjadi teman atau adik kakak, mungkin." Lanjut Ryeowook berharap Kyuhyun menerima keputusan yang dia ambil.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun, basa – basi.

"Aku merasa, hubungan yang kita jalani ini bukan karena perasaan saling mencintai. Tapi perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adik, maaf kalau aku baru mengatakannya sekarang." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menerima keputusanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kyu." Ujar Ryeowook tulus.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku 'Noona'." Lanjutnya.

"Mana ada 'Noona' tingginya lebih pendek daripada tinggi adiknya." Balas Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tetap saja Evil!" Sungut Ryeowook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Eoh, bukankah itu Yesung oppa dan Sungminnie?" Tanyanya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, _'Oppa?'_.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Tidak seperti biasanya." Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook dan mendapati wajah datar Yesung, berbeda dengan wajah Sungmin yang terus menunduk.

Yesung tetap berjalan melewati meja makan mereka membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berjalan mengikuti Yesung dibelakangnya dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk, membuat kerutan dahi Ryeowook makin bertambah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang bingung, Kyuhyun justru menyeringai melihat hubungan mereka yang sepertinya akan berakhir. Seperti yang diharapkannya, dengan begitu Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Yesung sedang duduk di sofa kamar Sungmin, menunggu pemilik kamar selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Setelah kejadian itu, Yesung memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya dan berniat meminta penjelasannya pada Sungmin besok pagi.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan bahwa Sungmin sudah selesai dengan mandinya, terbukti dari aroma sabun vanilla yang tercium olehnya.

_Sret_

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang baru saja duduk disampingnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dalam hati dia meringis. Tidak berniat untuk membuat Sungmin takut padanya, namun rasa kecewa masih menyelubingi hatinya.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun adalah suamimu?" Tanya Yesung datar.

"Mianhaeyo oppa, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja dari dulu hubungan kami memang tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Ryeowook eonni tidak tahu perihal ini." Jawabnya, namun matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Aku kekasihmu, Sungminnie. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku, aku sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adikku sendiri." Balas Yesung tidak terima.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu? Karena itu kau tidak mengatakannya." Selidik Yesung membuat mata Sungmin membulat.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Hanya saja, aku belum siap mengatakannya. Melihat kedekatan oppa dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi selama ini oppa pernah mengatakan ingin mempunyai adik laki – laki membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakannya. Karena takut membuat hubungan oppa dengan Kyuhyun menjadi jauh, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Jelasnya disertai air mata yang jatuh ke pipi chubby – nya, Yesung semakin terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sungmin. Semua ini karenanya, karena dia sedari dulu ingin mempunyai adik laki – laki dank arena dia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya.

"Hiks.." Yesung tersentak saat mendengar isakan Sungmin, tanpa pikir panjang Yesung langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssst.. uljima, maafkan oppa." Sesal Yesung disela usapannya pada pundak Sungmin, dirasanya Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Bukan oppa yang salah, aku yang salah." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Yesung menundukkan wajahnya dan menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oppa, jangan mendiamkanku lagi." Pintanya lirih.

"Maafkan oppa."

"Kuharap oppa tidak memutuskan hubungan kita." Yesung terdiam, setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin. Yesung memang berniat untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka, mengingat Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Oppa, Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai yeojachingu!" Serunya saat melihat Yesung yang terdiam, menandakan bahwa namja itu memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia menciummu?" Tanya Yesung dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Aku tidak tahu, oppa." Jawabnya lirih.

"Tapi Ryeowook eonni itu yeojachingu Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak tahu kalau kami sudah menikah." Lanjutnya.

"Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa dia menciummu?" Tanya Yesung lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghapusnya!" Belum sempat Sungmin menanyakan maksud dari ucapan Yesung, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman Yesung yang membuat matanya terbelalak terkejut.

"Mpphhh.. Oppahh.."

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Yesung pamit sebentar untuk melihat kondisi proyek kerja sama antara LS Corp dengan Cho Corp.

Sungmin berjalan di pasir putih pantai Hyeopjae sambil melepas sendalnya, kemudian Sungmin duduk di pasir itu dan memandang laut sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya seseorang membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan mendongak.

"Dimana 'Sungie Oppa' mu itu?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada mengejek membuat Sungmin berdecih.

"Sedang ada urusan, sebentar lagi juga selesai." Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Memang, setelah urusan Yesung selesai. Mereka akan pergi jalan – jalan untuk mengenang hubungan mereka saat berada di Pulau Jeju, Sungmin merutuki Yesung yang masih belum datang juga.

"Kau tidak kesana?" Tanya Sungmin, sekarang Sungmin menyesal telah menanyakan itu. Karena sekarang, Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya dan mulai menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku menyuruh asistenku untuk kesana." Jawab Kyuhyun, masih dengan menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memandang ke depan, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya membuat jantungnya berdebar. Rasa itu memang masih ada, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Yesung.

"Kalian masih bersama? Itu kalung dari Yesung hyung" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah kalung yang bertengger di leher Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawabnya santai membuat Sungmin memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau akan melakukan itu pada semua yeoja saat kau menginginkannya?" Geramnya.

"Aniyo, aku hanya melakukannya padamu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku-"

"Chagiya!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat mendengar seruan dari belakang, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati wajah Yesung yang berada tidak jauh dengan mereka.

Yesung berjalan mendekat membuat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun, dapat Yesung lihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal. Dan dia tahu itu karena apa, namun dia bersikap tidak peduli.

"Mianhaeyo, kau sudah lama ya?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada menyesal.

"Gwaenchanhayo." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Yesung yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan imut Sungmin membuat Yesung tidak tahan untuk mengacak surai rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Kita pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-ah." Pamit Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau kami suami istri?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba membuat langkah Yesung dan Sungmin berhenti.

"Aku sudah tahu, dan aku tahu tidak cinta dalam pernikahan kalian." Jawab Yesung sedikit ragu dengan kata – katanya.

Kyuhyun ingin membalas ucapan Yesung, namun ucapannya tertelan karena Sungmin yang berusaha menghentikkan pembicaraan tentang pernikahan.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu? Kumohon."

Kyuhyun menggeram, padahal dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin. Dan ini kedua kalinya ucapan itu tidak berhasil dikeluarkan.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau juga mengajak Ryeowook jalan – jalan." Saran Sungmin dan lagi – lagi hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kecil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Yesung dan Sungmin dengan perasaan hancur, dia kira hubungan mereka telah berakhir, dia kira setelah kejadian itu dapat membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya.

"Argghhh.. Siallll!"

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook heran melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan wajah yang tidak dikatakan 'baik'.

"Tidak apa – apa, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau jalan – jalan, kau mau temani aku tidak?" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, daripada tidak ada kegiatan. Pikirnya, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Ryeowook membuat yeoja itu terpekik senang.

Sedang asyik – asyiknya mereka berjalan di pinggir jalan, pandangan mereka terhenti pada toko pernak – pernik. Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenda gurau, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, wajah yeoja itu sudah menunduk menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Namun dia berusaha bertahan, tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu yang sebenarnya.

Ryeowook mendongak saat tangannya digenggam Kyuhyun, wajah namja itu masih memandang ke depan. Tidak lama, Kyuhyun membalikkan badanya dan pergi dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan Ryeowook.

Lama mereka berjalan, langkah mereka pun tidak secepat tadi. Ryeowook menyamankan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah mantan namjachingu-nya itu, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersuara yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin, ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dari reaksimu saat melihat Sungmin bermesraan dengan Yesung oppa." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

"Kau menyukai Yesung hyung." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan yang membuat Ryeowook bungkam.

"Jadi benar."

"Sudahlah, aku mau jalan sendiri saja!" Ryeowook melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Yesung melihatnya, melihat bagaimana kedekatan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook tadi. Berarti benar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berpacaran. Kalau dipikir – pikir saat dibandara, dirinya melihat Ryeowook yang bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia baru sadar? Pikirnya sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Kenapa oppa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aniyo." Jawabnya.

"Sudah selesai milihnya?" Tanya Yesung sambil melirik barang yang dipegang Sungmin, dua mug bergambar serigala dan bunny.

"Serigala? Kau menyamakan aku dengan serigala" Tanya Yesung dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Aniyo, kedua mug ini untukku. Entahlah, aku ingin saja." Jawab Sungmin masih dengan melihat mug yang bergambar serigala.

"Untukku yang mana?" Tanya Yesung sedikit merajuk membuat Sungmin terkekeh, Sungmin langsung memilihkan mug bergambar kura – kura pada Yesung.

"Oppa yang ini saja." Ujar Sungmin membuat Yesung mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Kau ini! Yasudah, kita bayar dulu." Ajaknya yang langsung dianggukki oleh Sungmin.

Dalam hati Sungmin berpikir, kenapa dia memilih gambar serigala? Namun Sungmin tidak berniat untuk menggantinya dan terus mengikuti langkah Yesung menuju kasir.

'_Biarlah, sekali – kali' _batinnya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kita ke pantai saja." Jawab Sungmin saat melihat cahaya matahari yang sudah berwarna jingga.

"Baiklah, kita kesana."

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Wah, lucu sekali!" Seru Ryeowook saat melihat boneka jerapah dalam bentuk mini, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyusul Ryeowook. Menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ryeowook, melihat – lihat sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada boneka bunny yang masih dalam bentuk mini.

Kyuhyun mengambil boneka itu dan tersenyum melihatnya, mengingatkannya pada sang istri yang sangat menyukai bunny.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli dua boneka bunny, warna pink dan biru. Mungkin yang berwarna pink akan dia berikan untuk Sungmin nanti.

"Kau sudah selesai, noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, aku membeli ini saja." Jawab Ryeowook semangat.

"Kemarikan, biar aku bayar dulu baru nanti kau bermain dengannya." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook berdecih.

Saat Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menuju kasir, pandangan Ryeowook melihat dua boneka bunny yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun membeli boneka bunny?"

"Dia itu harusnya serigala." Cibirnya entah pada siapa dia berbicara.

"Noona, kau masih ingin jalan – jalan atau kembali ke hotel?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah kembali dari kasir.

'Kita ke pantai saja ya, Kyu?" Pintanya dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Wuahh, bagus sekali pemandangannya." Seru Sungmin senang.

Yesung tersenyum melihatnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi chubby – nya membuat Yesung terkekeh melihatnya.

"Yesung hyung."

Yesung yang merasa namanya dipanngil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat Kyuhyun yang bergandengan tangan dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau disini juga ternyata." Ujar Kyuhyun, namun pandangannya mengarah pada Sungmin yang juga memandangnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, dalam hati dia masih bertanya – Tanya, kenapa Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin padahal sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kalian ternyata sepasang kekasih." Ucap Yesung.

"Yah begitulah." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jika saja tidak ada Ryeowook mungkin Yesung sudah menanyakan alasan Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin kemarin malam.

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahan melihat mesranya hubungan Yesung dengan Sungmin.

"Eonni, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir membuat semua pandangan beralih pada Ryeowook yang mulai mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aniyo." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kau yakin chagiya?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengernyit bingung, _'Chagiya?'_ pikirnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel."

Ryeowook hanya diam saat Kyuhyun membawanya pergi, apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu tadi? Pikirnya bingung.

Mereka tidak sadar, ada sepasang mata yang memandang sendu melihat punggung Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mulai menjauh. Bahkan Yesung tidak sadar ada kilatan cemburu dimata itu,

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Saya kembali dengan ff Try To Love You…^^  
Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? #tidakkkkkk.. T,T**

**Maafkan diriku yang baru update, padahal Be My Girl dah update semiggu yang lalu.. ^^v  
tapi tiba – tiba aja ada yang bikin aku bad mood, jadi ga ad aide buat nulis. Baru sekarang deh updatenya.**

**Gimana sama chapter ini? Memang rencananya saya ingin ada yang beda dari ff aslinya, kalo aslinya kan Sungmin cepet baikkan sama Kyuhyun, kalau di ff ku ga, pengen Kyu ngerasain sakitnya min.. #nunjuk dada min.. o_O**

**Maaf untuk typo dan kurang panjang di chapter ini! **

**Terima kasih yang sudah Review, Favorite dan Follow!**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun saat mereka memasuki lift, Kyuhyun menekan angka 3 dan memasukkan kedua lengannya di saku celana.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya membuat Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kata - katamu saat di pantai dan juga tingkahmu itu seakan - akan kita ini masih berpacaran, kita kan sudah putus. Parahnya, kau mengatakan itu di depan Yesung oppa!" Kesalnya dan di akhiri dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menepis tangan Ryeowook, _'Ck, begitu saja tidak mengerti!' _Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau ini lebih tua dariku, masa yang begitu saja kau tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan dan perlakuanku tadi padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdecak pelan.

_Pletak_

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Jadi, jelaskan padaku!" Ujar Ryeowook setelah menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, puas rasanya bisa menjitak namja yang terkenal Evil ini.

"Noona~ sakit!" Rintih Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Cih, baru begitu saja sudah panggil 'noona'." Cibir Ryeowook.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari sikap dan perkataanmu tadi?" Tanya ulang Ryeowook jengkel.

"Aku melakukannya karena ingin membuat mereka cemburu." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Cemburu? Pada kita?" Tanyanya tidak percaya dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukkan kepala.

_Ting_

Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari lift diikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Mereka terlihat saling mencintai dan kau menginginkan mereka cemburu pada kita, babo!" Kesal Ryeowook dan kembali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kita belum berusaha, siapa tahu saja mereka akan cemburu. Sungmin kan istriku, pasti dia ada rasa cemburu padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun yakin dan tanpa sadar mengatakan Sungmin istrinya, Ryeowook terbelalak. Mengusap kedua telinganya, takut jika pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Tanyanya setelah mengusap kedua telinganya.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari ucapannya dan melihat tingkah Ryeowook langsung terdiam, _'Haruskah aku mengatakannya?'_ pikir Kyuhyun sambil menghentikkan langkahnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau diam?" Seru Ryeowook kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam.

"Sungmin istriku!" Akhirnya, dalam satu tarikan nafas kalimat itu keluar juga.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar. Jika dulu Kyuhyun selalu mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu karena gemas dan terkadang mengecup bibirnya, kali ini Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata malas melihat reaksi yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, nyamuk bisa masuk karena menganggap itu adalah sarangnya." Cibir Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya membuat Ryewook tersadar dan menutup mulutnya.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Ryeowook saat sudah menyamai langkah Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah berpikirnya, _'Bodoh kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya.'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Aish, pokoknya saat kau bertemu Sungmin dikantorku kami sudah menikah!" Seru Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Be.. berarti.. YA!"

_Pletak_

Ryeowook kembali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun keras, ingin rasanya mencekik namja di depannya ini jika saja dirinya tahu seberapa berat hukuman bagi seseorang yang melakukan pembunuhan.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku? Bahkan kau mengenalkan Sungmin padaku sebagai pengasuhmu? Bagus sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Desisnya menahan marah.

"Karena saat itu kita masih pacaran dan aku bingung mengatakannya padamu." Jawabnya lirih, tahu jika ini memang kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak sabar.

"Perjodohan." Jawab Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala Ryeowook, _'Seperti dugaanku, perjodohan!'_ Batin Ryeowook paham.

"Lalu pernikahan kalian?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku menginginkan pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluargaku dan keluarga Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun, mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh mantan yeojachingu-nya ini. Pasti nanti bertanya, _'Kenapa begitu?'_ tebak Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?" Benar bukan? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Karena saat itu aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya." Jawabnya.

"Apa Yesung Oppa sudah tahu?" Tanya Ryeowook mulai khawatir dengan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Sudah? Tapi, kenapa sikapnya.." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, bahkan dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Karena itu, kita harus membuat mereka cemburu dan mengambil hak milik kita." Saran Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mendelik tajam.

"Kau berusaha untuk mempengaruhiku agar merusak hubungan mereka dan akhirnya Sungmin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya? Kau gila."

"Bahkan Yesung hyung nantinya akan menjadi milikmu." Bela Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Ryeowook.

"Jangan merusak hubungan mereka, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah!" Putusnya tanpa bisa ditoleransi membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Terserah kau saja, noona!" Kyuhyun membalikkan badanya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam, berharap Kyuhyun tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi, bukankah mereka suami istri? Batin Ryeowook mulai resah dengan tawaran Kyuhyun mengingat status hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Mereka terlihat mesra." Ujar Yesung memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan sang kekasih.

"Ya, mereka sangat mesra." Balas Sungmin lirih namun berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya.

"Masih ingin jalan - jalan?" Tawar Yesung.

"Kembali ke hotel saja, tidak apa - apa kan?" Entah kenapa keinginan untuk berjalan di pantai musnah seketika.

"Apa kau lelah, hm?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya lembut, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke hotel." Yesung menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju hotel.

"Oppa, ingat Ryeowook eonni tidak?" Tanya Sungmin tiba - tiba.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa tiba - tiba Sungmin menanyakan itu?

"Maksudmu saat kita masih High School?" Tanya Yesung memastikan dan dijawab Sungmin dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, tapi kalau tidak salah ingat Kim Ryeowook pernah dibuat kagum karena suaranya yang indah saat mengikuti tes untuk lomba. Hanya saja waktu itu, aku yang dipilih." Jawab Yesung.

"Kenapa tiba - tiba kau menanyakannya itu?" Tanyanya membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja kok!" Jawabnya dengan cengiran polosnya membuat Yesung tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi chubby kekasihnya itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar, mereka terdiam namun masih dengan tangan yang bertaut. Sesekali Sungmin melirik Yesung sekilas, terlihat pancaran bahagia di wajah Yesung. Kembali menatap depan dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, dia masih mencintai suaminya tapi dia tidak ingin melukai hati Yesung. Dulu, dia begitu mencintai kekasihnya ini. Namun, ayahnya yang melarang hubungan mereka membuat Yesung akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Orang tuanya tidak hanya sekali mengenalkan dirinya pada seorang namja dan semuanya selalu ditolak Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya, rasa bersalah muncul di dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah sendu orang tuanya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan itu walau dia tidak tahu siapa namja itu.

Saat Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri, jantung Sungmin berdetak dan tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari namja itu. Namun, sikap datar dan dingin namja itu membuatnya sadar jika perjodohan ini hanya dia yang menginginkannya sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan jika namja yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu mempunyai kekasih.

Pemikiran tentang Kyuhyun yang mempunyai kekasih membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya, sudah saatnya dia menghilangkan rasa cinta untuk suaminya yang tidak akan dia dapatkan. Dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Yesung.

"Masuklah dan istirahat." Ucap Yesung membuat Sungmin terlonjak dan menatap pintu di depannya, baru sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Oppa juga istirahat, jangan sampai oppa sakit karena kelelahan mengurus proyek ini." Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya, dia bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang sangat perhatian dengannya.

Mengusap kepala Sungmin sebentar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, Sungmin pun memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya, bukan menuju pintu kamarnya. Melainkan pintu kamar yang berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun.

_Tok tok tok_

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja yang baru saja selesai dari mandinya. Terlihat dari rambut yang setengah kering, tidak ada ekspresi dari wajah Yesung berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat rekan bisnisnya sekaligus saingan dalam memperebutkan Sungmin kini berada di depan kamarnya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Ada apa Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jawab Yesung, Kyuhyun membuka pintunya lebar dan memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Yesung untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah Yesung masuk, Kyuhyun menutup pintunya dan menghampiri Yesung yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa.

"Duduklah hyung." Mereka pun duduk dengan Yesung yang duduk di single sofa dan Kyuhyun di sofa panjangnya.

"Ingin minum apa?" Tawar Kyuhyun basa - basi.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya sebentar." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai menyamankan duduknya.

"Aku langsung ke intinya saja, kenapa kau mencium Sungmin malam itu?" Tanya Yesung to the point.

"Karena Sungmin istriku, wajar bukan jika aku menciumnya." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi kalian tidak saling mencintai bahkan kau sudah mempunyai kekasih." Balas Yesung dengan nada yang juga datar.

"Aku mencintainya!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas membuat Yesung tertegun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Geram Yesung tak terima.

"Aku ingin memiliki istriku, dulu aku memang tidak mencintainya tapi sekarang aku mencintainya." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Yesung berdecih.

"Karena itukah kau menciumnya? Ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sungmin setelah itu kau memiliki Sungmin? " Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa membantah karena memang itulah alasannya kenapa dia mencium Sungmin malam itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Yesung, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menata namja yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum keluar, Yesung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Itu tandanya Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah, Yesung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

_'Aku harap, apa yang aku lakukan ini benar.' _Batin Yesung dan memandang sendu pintu kamar Sungmin, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung dengan keheningan yang membuat siapa saja merasa bosan termasuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook, mereka merasa di acuhkan. Omongan mereka hanya di balas dengan deheman dan senyuman tipis dari para namja membuat dua yeoja itu cemberut.

"Sungie Oppa, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada pelan namun dapat di dengar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa - apa chagiya, makanlah." Jawab Yesung dan diakhiri dengan perintah yang membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyu, kau baik - baik saja?" Kali ini Ryeowook tidak mau kalah, sepertinya yeoja itu mulai berubah pikiran tentang usulan Kyuhyun yang awalnya menolak mentah - mentah.

"Gwaenchanhayo." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat namun tangannya mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, kembali saja ke kamar dan istirahat." Ucapan sinis Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdiam namun pandangan mereka juga menatap Yesung kaget, dugaan mereka benar. Hubungan dua namja ini sedang tidak baik, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang memandang Yesung sedih.

"Aku baik - baik saja, Yesung hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Yesung diam, tidak berkomentar saat Kyuhyun menekankan panggilan _'hyung'_ untuknya dan lebih memilih memakan kembali makanannya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya diam, tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah dua namja itu. Namun, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku selesai!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kursinya membuat tiga orang di meja makan tersentak itu dan memandangnya.

"Aku juga selesai." Ryeowook yang sadar terlebih dahulu memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kamarnya, mungkin sedikit menanyakan tentang pertengkaran Kyuhyun dengan Yesung.

Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun sendu, makanan Kyuhyun masih sisa setengahnya. Yeoja itu tidak tahu jika Yesung memandangnya semenjak Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan, ada raut sedih di mata Yesung tapi dia sadar semua ini bermula dari kesalahannya yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar apapun.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Ryeowook saat langkah kakinya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Ish, kau dan Yesung oppa." Jawab Ryeowook kesal.

"Oh." Hanya _'Oh?'_, Ryeowook mengacak rambut frustasi. Ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun jika yeoja itu tahu kalau mood namja itu sedang tidak baik, mungkin di lain kesempatan.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba - tiba membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Berubah pikiran apa?" Tanya balik Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Berubah pikiran tentang memisahkan hubungan Sungmin dengan Yesungmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata _'Yesungmu' _membuat Ryeowook sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ya~ begitulah." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap tengkuknya, salah tingkah. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke depan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

_'Aku akan merebut Sungmin darimu, Yesung hyung.' _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Keputusan yang tepat." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali memasang wajah datarnya sebelum Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Apa yang sekarang akan kau rencanakan?" Tanya Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun lekat, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat Ryeowook kesal.

"Kau hanya tinggal melihat dan melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang memandangnya bingung.

"Melihat apa? Aish, namja evil itu membuatku kesal saja." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menghentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Malam hari, di saat semua orang ada yang bersiap tidur dan ada yang sudah terlelap. Pintu nomor kamar 137 itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok namja berambut ikal. Melihat kesekeliling lorong yang terlihat sepi, namja itu berjalan lurus dan mengetuk pintu yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya.

_Cklek_

Namja itu menyeringai saat pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat seorang yeoja yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, mungkin yeoja itu sudah akan bersiap tidur jika saja suara ketukan itu tidak mengganggunya dan mengharuskannya untuk membukanya.

Yeoja itu terperanjat melihat siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamarnyan, suaminya.

"Hai, sayang." Sapa Kyuhyun yang terdengar sedikit menakutkan di telinga Sungmin.

"Ada perlu apa malam - malam begini?" Tanya Sungmin gugup apalagi melihat seringai di bibir tebal namja itu.

"Ingin tidur bersama istriku, tentu saja!" Belum mencerna maksud dari ucapan suaminya, Sungmin terpekik pelan saat badannya di angkat ala _bridal style _oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, turunkan aku." Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya dan juga menghiraukan pukulan di dadanya, berjalan menuju kamar tidur istrinya dan membaringkan tubuh keduanya.

Sungmin terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun yang juga berbaring di sampingnya, pemberontakkan pun dilakukan dengan mendorong dada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari kamarku." Serunya masih dengan tindakan pemberontakkannya membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"Diam dan tidur, ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, tidak membiarkan Sungmin jauh sedikitpun.

"Kumohon keluar, bagaimana nanti jika ada yang salah paham melihat kau berada di kamarku." Lirih Sungmin saat merasa percuma melawan Kyuhyun.

"Kau istriku, jadi tenang dan tidurlah sekarang. Satu lagi, mulai malam ini aku akan tidur di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun mutlak membuat Sungmin terbelalak.

"Tidak! Kembali ke kamarmu, Kyu." Kembali Sungmin berontak dalam pelukan suaminya, namja itu berdecak pelan sebelum menggulingkan badannya sehingga posisi Kyuhyun sekarang berada di atas istrinya itu.

Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya, seketika yeoja itu merasa gugup diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Berhenti memberontak karena percuma kau melakukannya, aku akan tetap tidur disini."

_Chu~_

Selesai dengan ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir shape - M yang telah menggodanya sedari tadi.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun agar melepas ciumannya saat dirasakan namja di atasnya ini sedang melumat bibirnya, bahkan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang mengelus perut datarnya.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menikmati ciumannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya tidak lupa kedua lengannya yang kini sudah mengalungkannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dalam ciumannya, tanpa buang waktu lagi Kyuhyun langsung melesakkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sungmin. Mencari lidah sang pemilik dan saling membelit, mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman itu sampai mereka tersadar karena pasokan udara yang menipis.

Menghirup udara sebanyak - banyaknya saat ciuman itu terlepas, merasa cukup Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin dan melumatnya kasar.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya dan itu membuatnya terangsang untuk membalas ciuman suaminya.

Sungmin melupakan segala hal, terutama pada Yesung. Sekarang, dia hanya ingin menikmati ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun dari dagu menuju leher putihnya, dengan berani Kyuhyun menghisap leher itu hingga meninggalkan bekas.

"Akh!" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghisap lehernya, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang terengah sambil memejamkan matanya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping dan kembali memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Tidurlah~" Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Sungmin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai tertidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, _'Kejutan untukmu, Yesung hyung!' _Batin Kyuhyun menyeringai.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Sungmin terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Berniat bangun dari tidurnya, jika saja sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sungmin mengernyit dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, kedua mata itu membulat melihat suaminya yang berada di kamarnya dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Kilasan bayangan semalam membuatnya tersadar dan menatap kebawah, tepatnya pada pakaian yang masih melekat di badannya.

Sungmin bernafas lega, semalam Kyuhyun hanya mencumbu sampai lehernya saja dan langsung tertidur. Dengan hati - hati, Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kasur berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

_Tok tok tok_

_"Minnie, kau sudah bangun?"_

Baru dua langkah, suara ketukan dan suara namja yang sangat dikenalnya membuat langkahnya berhenti.

Itu suara Yesung, hal itu membuat Sungmin kelabakan. Melihat Kyuhyun yang terlelap membuatnya mendapat sebuah ide, yeoja itu tidak jadi membangunkan Kyuhyun dan berencana untuk meninggalkannya di kamar.

"Aku harus cepat sebelum Kyuhyun bangun." Gumamnya dan langsung meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, kedua mata yang awalnya terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Seringai tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya, saatnya memulai rencana. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu sebelum terlambat.

Dilihatnya Sungmin dan Yesung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, belum menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, tidak memperdulikan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang dan mata Yesung membulat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

_Cklek_

Pintu lain terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja mungil yang langsung terdiam melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin di depan Yesung.

"Kalian.. Tidur bersama?" Tanya Yesung dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Oppa, aku bisa jelas-"

"Tidak perlu, semuanya sudah sangat jelas." Yesung memotong ucapan Sungmin dan berlalu dari sana menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin yang masih terperangkap dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya, _'Kejar dia.' _Ryeowook yang mengerti arti dari gerakan bibir Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sungmin mulai memberontak.

_'Bagus, rencanaku berhasil'_

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_Saya kembaliiiiiiii.._

_Akhirnya, ff ini update juga setelah hampir dua bulan tidak update, mianhae semuanya aku sempat menelantarkan ff ini. Tapi beneran ga ada niat buat nelantarin, soalnya entah kenapa saya kembali menjadi reader. Pengennya baca terusssss, apalagi pas bulan puasa. Duh, ga kuat. Pengen baca aja! XD_

_Alhasil, ngetik ff ini baru sekarang kelarnya. Hufttt, semoga sukaa y? Makin aneh y? Iy, saya juga merasa seperti itu! XD_

_Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite._

_Dan maaf lagi jika kalian menemukan typo.. ^^_

_Review lagi, ne!_

_Terima kasih_

_ratu kyuhae_


	9. Chapter 9

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan!"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggang Sungmin terlepas, Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Kyuhyun - ssi? Apa sebenarnya mau mu?" Bentaknya marah.

"Aku ingin kita memperbaiki rumah tangga kita, memulainya dari awal." Tatapan Kyuhyun mulai melembut saat mengucapkan kata itu, terlihat tulus. Sungmin terdiam dengan hati yang bimbang, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku yakin, kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Kita-"

"Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Kau tega melakukan ini padanya?" Sela Sungmin.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihatnya, Kyuhyun langsung mengejar dan mempercepat larinya saat Sungmin sudah memasuki lift.

Terlambat, pintu lift sudah tertutup. Kyuhyun menekan tombol berkali - kali sampai lift sebelahnya terbuka dan langsung memasukinya.

Tujuannya sudah pasti, pantai. Sungmin pasti disana, dia yakin itu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Oppa~"

Yesung menoleh dan terkejut melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan menghampirinya, terus menatap yeoja mungil itu berjalan sampai berhenti di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mengikutimu." Jawabnya.

"Mengikutiku?"

"Ya, aku melihat saat oppa meninggalkan Minnie dan Kyuhyun di-"

"Kau melihatnya? Tapi kau malah mengikutiku bukan memaki atau apapun pada kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Yesung tidak percaya dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"A.. Aku-"

"Sungie oppa!"

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang berlari menghampiri mereka, seketika Yesung memasang wajah datar dan memalingkan mukanya menghadap laut.

Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berbalik menghadap kekasihnya. Sungmin masih memeluknya, seakan takut jika dirinya akan pergi setelah pelukannya terlepas.

"Minnie~"

"Oppa, kumohon maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun seperti yang berada dalam pikiranmu." Ujar Sungmin lirih, menggigit bibirnya karena kebohongan yang dia ucapkan. Memang tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri, namun bibir mereka yang melakukannya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, dirinya bingung. Namun dia tidak bisa menampik jika dia ingin memaafkan Sungmin dan memulainya kembali. Dibukanya kedua matanya dan melihat sosok namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, mengehela nafas sebentar sebelum membalas pelukan Sungmin erat.

Yesung tidak tahu, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat pemandangan itu. Yeoja disampingnya, Ryeowook hampir meneteskan air matanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menggeram, berjalan menghampiri pasangan yang masih berpelukan dan menarik tangan yeoja yang berada dalam pelukan itu. Menghiraukan tatapan terkejut keduanya, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk membawanya pergi menjauh dari Yesung.

"Ikut aku!"

"Lepaskan, aku tidak mau!"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeret Sungmin sedangkan yang diseret berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Yesung melepaskan cengkraman itu dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun pun menatap Yesung tak kalah tajam. Tidak peduli dengan hubungan mereka sebagai rekan bisnis ataupun sosok yang sudah dianggap seperti 'Hyung'-nya sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Jangan bersikap kasar padanya dan jangan memaksa jika Sungmin tidak ingin pergi denganmu." Serunya marah.

"Dia istriku, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dengannya." Balas Kyuhyun marah.

"Aku tahu Sungmin istrimu, Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap kasar padanya." Bentak Yesung tidak terima.

Kyuhyun mendecih, kembali menarik tangan Sungmin masih dengan menatap tajam Yesung yang terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur dan jangan mencegahku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin menjauh dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang istrinya. Tidak membiarkan Sungmin berbalik untuk menatap Yesung, walaupun sedikit susah karena Sungmin yang masih memberontak.

Yesung menatap sendu punggung Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dia kalah telak jika menyangkut tentang status mereka. _'Benarkah Kyuhyun mencintai __Sungmin? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Ryeowook?', _Yesung menoleh ke arah samping dan mengernyit saat menyadari Ryeowook yang sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

"Kemana dia?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kucari saja." Lanjutnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Ryeowook, mungkin suasana hati yeoja itu sama buruknya dengan suasana hatinya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"YA! Lepaskan aku." Seru Sungmin mulai panik saat Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, namun yang membuatnya panik adalah kamar yang akan dimasukinya itu bukan kamarnya melainkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Cepat masuk!" Paksa Kyuhyun.

Setelah masuk, Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin yang menegang, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya, mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? A.. Aku ingin ke kamarku." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu namun terhenti saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan?" Pinta Kyuhyun lirih membuat Sungmin terdiam, teringat dengan kata - kata Kyuhyun di kamarnya pagi tadi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanyanya hampir menangis dengan takdir yang seperti mempermainkannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa bersalah, dibalikkannya badan Sungmin untuk menghadapnya dan mengelus pipi chubby istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar - benar mencintaimu." Ucapnya serius membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?"

Bimbang, itu yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia bingung dan kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

Hingga dirinya merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang mendarat di bibir shape - M nya, kedua mata Sungmin membulat. Kyuhyun menciumnya, lembut namun menuntut membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian semalam.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kedua tangan Sungmin melingkar di lehernya dan mengangkat kaki Sungmin satu persatu untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, masih dengan bibir yang bertaut Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Rasa pusing yang dideritanya semakin menjadi saat kedua kakinya diangkat untuk melingkar di pinggang suaminya, Sungmin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai dirinya tersadar saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan.

"Turunkan aku!" Seru Sungmin setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka, mulai panik saat Kyuhyun membuka sebuah pintu yang di yakininya adalah kamar tidur namja itu.

_Blam_

Pintu itu tertutup, Kyuhyun menghimpit badan Sungmin dengan pintu yang baru saja dia tutup dengan seringai tajamnya. Bunyi pintu yang dikunci dan suara benda jatuh dilantai menandakan Kyuhyun yang baru saja melempar kunci entah kemana.

"Mungkin aku harus memaksamu, bukankah kita belum melakukan malam pertama kita?"

_Deg_

Tubuh Sungmin kembali menegang, malam pertama? Jangan bilang Kyuhyun akan-

_Bugh_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ditempat yang empuk, membuka matanya dan menyadari tempat ia berbaring.

"Kyumpphhhhh." Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya, kembali Sungmin memberontak dan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat memegang tengkuk Sungmin dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Akh!" Sungmin membuka mulutnya saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Emhh..." Sungmin mendesah tertahan saat tangan Kyuhyun menangkup payudaranya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Ahh.. Kyuhhh.." Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan memberi akses dengan kepala yang menengadah saat ciumannya sudah turun dari dagu ke leher putihnya.

Dalam hati Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kembali menikmati ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan sehingga dirinya kehilangan akal sehatnya, bahkan Sungmin tidak sadar saat jemari tangan Kyuhyun sudah membuka kancing bajunya.

Sungmin tidak protes saat Kyuhyun membuka kaitan bra - nya dan melempar bra beserta bajunya entah kemana, bahkan Sungmin makin mendesah saat Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk payudaranya kemudian menghisapnya sedangkan payudara satunya diremas oleh jemari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ughhhh~ Kyuuhhh.. Ahhh.."

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat saat mendengar suara desahan Sungmin yang semakin keras menandakan jika Sungmin sudah benar - benar terangsang.

Sungmin melupakan semuanya, akal sehatnya sudah pergi entah kemana mengalahkan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

_Drrt drrt_

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku hot pants - nya, kesadaran Sungmin kembali. Tercekat saat melihat dirinya yang sudah half naked, apalagi payudaranya saat ini sedang dihisap oleh suaminya.

"Kyuhh.. Janganhh.. Ahh.." Sungmin berusaha untuk memberontak, namun berontakannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah dikuasai nafsu.

Mendorong dada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikkan aksinya, bernafas lega saat Kyuhyun berhenti dan melepas hisapannya pada payudaranya. Menutupi dada polosnya saat Kyuhyun bangkit dari menindih tubuhnya menjadi duduk, namun ternyata kelegaan Sungmin terhenti dan berubah menjadi panik saat melihat Kyuhyun yang membuka kaosnya dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mencium bibir shape - M istrinya itu. Sungmin terdiam, benarkah Kyuhyun mencintainya? Melihat mata Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kata itu terlihat sangat tulus, hatinya menghangat mendengar kalimat yang selama ini dia harapkan.

"Terima aku, maka kau tidak akan merasa sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengernyit, sakit?

"Akhh!" Sungmin menjerit saat bagian bawahnya terasa sakit, seperti ditusuk sesuatu. Menunduk dan terkejut melihat dirinya yang sudah full naked, hot pants beserta celana dalamnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Kapan Kyuhyun melepasnya?

"Ughhh.." Sungmin melenguh saat jari tengah Kyuhyun semakin dalam memasuki vaginanya bahkan kini Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jarinya memasuki lubang vaginanya, Sungmin hanya bisa meremas selimut dibawahnya.

"Hhh~ hhh.. Ugh.. Ahh!"

"Kyuhh.. Akuhhh.. Ahh.." Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan jari tengahnya di vagina istrinya saat mengetahui istrinya akan segera orgasme, tidak lupa bibirnya masih aktif memberikan tanda kissmark pada bagian leher beserta dada sintal istrinya.

"Kyuuuhhh~" Sungmin menjeritkan nama suaminya saat klimaks itu datang, perlahan Kyuhyun mencabut kedua jarinya dari lubang vagina Sungmin dan menggantikannya dengan bibir tebalnya untuk menghisap semua cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Sungmin terkejut melihatnya, bahkan dia bisa merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang menjilat klitorisnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dan sedikit memberikan cairan milik istrinya itu, Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan cairan itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan melepas celana jeans beserta dalamannya, melihat itu Sungmin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah samping bahkan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby - nya. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menempelkan penisnya di vagina Sungmin dan menggesekkannya.

"Emmhhh.."

"Kau akan menyukainya, sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun dan mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

Dipegangnya paha Sungmin lalu melebarkannya dan mulai memposisikan penisnya di lubang vagina istrinya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan ujung penis Kyuhyun yang dengan perlahan mencoba memasukinya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, jika kau merasa sakit cakar bahuku." Kyuhyun mengarahkan kedua tangan Sungmin dibahunya dan kembali mencoba memasuki istrinya.

"Aakhh!" Sungmin menjerit sakit saat junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk setengahnya, tanpa sadar dirinya mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun kuat.

"Rileks sayang" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap peluh di dahi istrinya dan menciumnya lama.

_'Sedikit lagi.'_ batin Kyuhyun sebelum beralih mencium bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak dan langsung mendorong juniornya masuk dalam sekali hentakkan.

"MMMFFHH!" Teriakan Sungmin teredam oleh bibir suaminya, air matanya turun tanpa bisa dia cegah karena rasa sakit pada liang vaginanya. Apalagi dirinya merasakan selaput daranya yang telah robek, keperawanannya sudah diambil oleh suaminya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya di dalam Sungmin dan kembali melumat bibir istrinya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit, mengerang nikmat saat merasakan kehangatan pada juniornya. Kyuhyun merasa lega saat miliknya sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan merasa puas karena Sungmin telah menjadi miliknya, dirinya berjanji akan terus mencintai Sungmin dan membahagiakan istrinya.

Merasa cukup, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum melihat darah segar menyelimuti juniornya, bahkan ada yang menetes keluar dari vagina Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur, mendesah nikmat merasakan vagina istrinya yang sempit. Juniornya terasa seperti dipijit, diremasnya kembali kedua payudara istrinya membuat Sungmin yang awalnya meringis karena sakit kini berubah menjadi desahan.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Kyuuhh.."

"Eungghh.. Kauhhh.. Sempithh sayanghh.. Sshhh.."

"Kyuhhhh.. Lebhih cephat.. Ahhh.." Pinta Sungmin susah payah dan langsung dituruti Kyuhyun dengan menambah genjotannya, derit ranjang terdengar diiringi desahan mereka yang semakin kencang.

"Akkhhhh!" _Gotcha! _Batin Kyuhyun senang saat juniornya menumbuk titik kenikmatan, kembali menambah genjotannya membuat membuat kedua payudara Sungmin bergoyang ke sana kemari, seakan menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya.

_Sreet_

_Blesh_

_Sreet_

_Blesh_

Kyuhyun menangkup payudara yang bergoyang dengan jemari tangannya dan meremasnya, bibir tebalnya langsung menghisap salah satu payudara istrinya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"Kyuuhhh.. Ak.. Akuhh.. Mauhh.. Ahhh.. Keluarrr.. Hhh.." Susah payah Sungmin mengucapkannya saat merasakan dirinya akan kembali orgasme, mendesah kecewa saat Kyuhyun mengurangi tempo gerakannya.

"Kyuuuhhh.." Protesnya.

"Kau harus menungguku sayang." Mutlak Kyuhyun dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ohhh.."

"Kauhh.. Nikmathh.. Sayanghh.. Eunghh.."

"Kyuhhh.. Akuhh tidak tahanhh.."

"Bersamahh.. sayang.."

"Kyuhhh.. Akuhh.. Sedanghh.. Dalam masahh.. Subur.. Ohh.."

_'Thanks god!' _Kyuhyun puas dalam ucapan Sungmin tadi, kesempatan bagus untuk membuat Sungmin hamil.

"Ahh.. Kyuhhh.. AHH!" Tepat saat Kyuhyun menghentak kuat ke dalam tubuh Sungmin, klimaksnya datang membasahi junior Kyuhyun.

"Minhh.. AHH!" Kyuhyun pun menyusul tidak lama setelahnya, keduanya memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun yang menikmati masa klimaksnya sedangkan Sungmin yang merasakan rahimnya disembur oleh cairan suaminya.

Mengatur nafas mereka sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya rakus, dengan sisa tenaganya Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih belum puas, sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap penuh gairah pada Sungmin yang sedang mengambil nafas dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Kyuhhh.. Aku lelahhh~" Rengek Sungmin dan tentunya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kata lelah hanya boleh diucapkan setelah ronde kedua." Kyuhyun mengerling nakal dan langsung membalikkan tubuh istrinya untuk menungging.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat Kyuhyun menaikkan pinggulnya keatas membuat dirinya menumpu pada lutut dan siku tangannya, menggigit bibirnya saat penis Kyuhyun kembali memasuki lubang vaginanya.

Mendesah nikmat saat Kyuhyun kembali memaju mundur pinggulnya, posisi _doggy style _membuat kejantanannya lebih dalam masuk di liang istrinya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ouchh.." Sungmin mendesah nikmat, tidak lupa Kyuhyun meremas kedua payudara Sungmin dan memainkan nipple kecoklatan membuatnya menggeram nikmat.

"Kyuhhh.. Ahhh.. Eunghh.."

"Ahh.. shiittt.. ahhhh" Umpat Kyuhyun yang merasa semakin ia menggenjot maka juniornya semakin diremas oleh kewanitaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mencengkram bantal ketika sodokan demi sodokan suaminya dan rangsangan di payudara membuat orgasmenya hampir dekat.

"Kyuhhh.. kyuhhh.. ahhh.. ahhh.."

"Ahh.. Minnhh.. ohhh.. ahhhh.. ahh.."

"Ahh.. ahhh.. ohhh.. eeunggg.. eummm.. ohh.. ooohhhh.. AHHHH!" Sungmin klimaks, dirinya sudah benar-benar lelah tapi Kyuhyun belum menghentikan genjotannya.

"Sebenntarr.. sayyannggg.. ohhh.." Kyuhyun menggerang frustrasi.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. AHHHH!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika spermanya keluar dengan deras, namja itu memelankan gerakannya perlahan lalu berhenti.

_Bruk_

Tubuh keduanya ambruk di ranjang, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping istrinya.

Mengubah posisi tidur istrinya yang tengkurap menjadi menyamping ke arahnya dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"Aku lelah." Gumam Sungmin dengan mata tertutup.

"Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin mendengarnya, namun tidak membalas ucapan cinta suaminya karena rasa lelah yang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi dan hanya bisa membalasnya dalam hati.

_'Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.'_

Deru nafas teratur menandakan jika istrinya sudah terlelap, tersenyum melihat wajah polos istrinya saat tertidur. Lucu dan menggemaskan, mengecup singkat bibir shape - M favoritenya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_Kyaaaa.. Apaa iniiii?_

_Update - update langsung bagian NC! ,_

_Maaf ya baru update, soalnya sempet bingung gimana bikin NC, akhirnya karena sering baca ff NC jadi yang ada di kepala aja dipake.. :D_

_Kalau kurang hot bayangkan sendiri aja ya, hehehhehe.._

_Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite._

_Dan maaf lagi jika kalian menemukan typo.. ^^_

_Review lagi, ne!_

_Terima kasih_

_ratu kyuhae_


	10. Chapter 10

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter ****10**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan, dibukanya kedua mata perlahan dan mengerjap. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, mendesah mengingat dirinya melewatkan sarapan paginya.

Mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya namun tertahan yang membuatnya mengernyit bingung, menunduk ke bagian perutnya dan mendapati sebuah lengan yang memeluknya erat.

_Deg_

Sungmin tersentak, sekelabat ingatan datang padanya tentang kejadian semalam. Masih di ingatnya ungkapan cinta dan sentuhan lembut dari suaminya itu, wajahnya seketika merona.

Dirasakannya pergerakan namja di sebelahnya dan hindung yang mengendus lehernya membuat Sungmin meremang.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Sapa namja itu, Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan pergerakan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencium bahu istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas sapaanku? Apa kau malu, eoh?"

_Blush_

Sungmin menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya yang memerah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

_Sret_

Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuh istrinya hingga posisinya saat ini sedang menindih Sungmin. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya dan melemparnya ke samping, di ciumnya pipi chubby Sungmin dan menjilatnya.

Sungmin masih diam, dirinya begitu terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Melenguh saat Kyuhyun menjilat pipinya bahkan sesekali menggigitnya pelan, ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta dan gairah.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Ujarnya dengan nada serak yang terdengar seksi menurutnya.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah jika pengantin baru tidak keluar dari kamarnya." Lanjutnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kaki Sungmin dan memasukan miliknya membuat Sungmin menjerit kecil, diciumnya bibir _shape M_ sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga keduanya mendesah saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kyuhhh~ ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.."

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Sungmin tidak mampu untuk menjawab karena Kyuhyun menambah tempo genjotannya.

"Jawab aku, emh.. Sayang." Paksa Kyuhyun disela kenikmatannya.

"Yahh.. Ahh.. Akuhh sukahh.. Ahh.. Lebihh cepathh.. Kyuhh.. Ahh.." Pintanya dan langsung dituruti oleh Kyuhyun hingga mengenai titik kenikmatannya membuat Sungmin meremas bantalnya.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan, istirahat sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya namun tidak bisa melawan. Dirinya hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah saat Kyuhyun tidak hanya melakukannya sekali, melupakan waktu dan dua orang yang sedang menunggu mereka.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Sepertinya mereka belum keluar juga, oppa." Ujar yeoja mungil sembari menatap namja di depannya yang hanya menatap makanannya.

"Sungie oppa." Panggil Ryeowook agak keras membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yesung bingung membuat Ryeowook menghela nafas lelah dan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung.

"Wookie, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat kemarin?" Usul Yesung.

"Tempat saat aku menemukanmu sendirian." Lanjutnya seolah menyadari tatapan bingung Ryeowook.

"Tempat itu memang bagus untuk menenangkan diri." Gumam Ryeowook pelan tanpa bisa di dengar Yesung.

"Baiklah, kita kesana."

Dan Yesung hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan sarapannya yang terhenti, pikirannya melayang pada Sungmin yang tidak keluar kamar. _'Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?' _Pikir Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Ryeowook, sesekali dirinya ikut berkomentar dan perlahan kekhawatiran Yesung terhadap Sungmin mulai mereda. Kadang mereka tertawa bersama dan Yesung yang mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas, hati Yesung menghangat saat bersama dengan Ryeowook.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ayo!" Jawab Yesung dan langsung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook membuat sang empu tangan tersentak, ditatapnya Yesung yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Mereka pun pergi menuju tempat saat itu Ryeowook sedang menenangkan dirinya hingga akhirnya Yesung menemukannya, tempat itu tidak jauh dari hotel namun suasana yang tenang membuat orang akan merasa betah disana.

Sesampainya di sana, terdapat batu besar di samping pohon kelapa dan juga beberapa ayunan. Ryeowook langsung menghampiri salah satu ayunan tersebut dan mendudukinya, tidak berniat untuk memainkannya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ryeowook dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju batu besar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu tersebut.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat angin mengenai permukaan wajahnya. Senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya, tidak sadar jika seorang yeoja mungil yang duduk di ayunan itu terpesona melihatnya. Ryeowook mengernyit saat tangannya merasa ada yang menyentuh dan menggerakkannya, dialihkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja kecil yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook lembut dan mengelus surai hitam rambut yeoja kecil itu.

"Eonni, bisa bantu aku membuat istana pasir disana?" Tunjuk yeoja kecil itu pada pasir beserta ember dan sekop kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduki.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya dengan senyuman manis membuat yeoja kecil itu terpekik senang.

"Ayo, eonni!" Yeoja kecil itu menarik tangan Ryeowook yang tidak siap untuk berjalan cepat, niatnya yang ingin mengajak Yesung urung saat yeoja kecil itu terus menariknya hingga sampai di pasir itu.

Lama Yesung memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka, dialihkan pandangannya pada ayunan yang di duduki Ryeowook. Mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat tidak menemukan Ryeowook di ayunan itu, mencari di sekitar ayunan itu namun dirinya tidak menemukannya. Saat matanya menoleh ke arah laut, namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat sosok mungil yang memunggunginya bersama seorang yeoja kecil.

Yesung menghampiri sosok mungil dan yeoja kecil itu sampai dirinya duduk di samping Ryeowook, _'Cantik' _batin Yesung masih menatap Ryeowook yang belum sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Sedang buat apa?" Tanyanya mengejutkan Ryeowook dan yeoja kecil yang sedari tadi asyik membuat istana pasir.

"Oppa, kau mengagetkan kami!" Seru Ryeowook sambil mengelus dadanya.

Yesung terkekeh melihat Ryeowook dan yeoja kecil itu yang mengelus dada mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian sedang membuat apa?"

"Membuat istana pasir." Jawab yeoja kecil itu dengan mata bulat membuat Yesung gemas melihatnya.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengelus surai hitam rambut yeoja kecil itu membuat yeoja kecil itu merona.

"Choi Hyemi." Jawabnya pelan, hampir seperti bisikkan namun dapat di dengar oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Appa sedang membelikkan makanan yang Hyemi minta, lalu eomma pergi karena tidak tahan ingin ke kamar kecil." Jawabnya dengan mata yang terus mengerjab lucu.

"Kenapa tidak ikut eomma-mu? Menunggu misalnya."

"Hyemi mau di sini, membuat istana pasir. Akhirnya eomma menyuruhku untuk menunggunya disini."

"Baiklah, oppa dan eonni akan menemanimu sampai eomma-mu datang." Putus Yesung.

Ryeowook yang sedari diam dan hanya mendengarkan kembali melanjutkan membuat istana pasir.

"Oppa bantu." Tawar Yesung dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukkan semangat Ryeowook dan Hyemi, tidak lupa dengan mata mereka yang berbinar membuat Yesung tertawa.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_Cklek_

Sungmin membuka pintu, menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tersenyum saat di lorong hotel itu dirinya tidak menemukan sosok suaminya ataupun orang - orang yang berjalan, berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

Bernafas lega saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar hotelnya, kancing pakaian yang ia pakai kemarin banyak yang terlepas sehingga bagian dadanya dapat terekspos jelas. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengambilkan pakaiannya namun penolakannya yang di dapatinya karena menurut suaminya dirinya tidak perlu memakai apapun, hanya cukup berbaring di ranjang.

Sungmin berdecak seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya, suaminya itu benar - benar mengurungnya di kamar. Setelah selesai makan yang di pesan, kembali mereka bercinta sampai Sungmin kelelahan dan tertidur.

Sungmin membuka pakaiannya beserta dalamannya kemudian mengambil handuk dan memakainya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi, setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dirinya melepas handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menggantungkannya di dekat _buthup_.

_Sreet_

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang memeluk perutnya posesif, sebelah tangan lainnya menangkup payudaranya.

"Berniat pergi, hm?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada serak yang terdengar seksi menurut Sungmin.

"Kyu, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Sungmin dan kembali tersentak saat bagian belakang tubuhnya merasakan benda keras yang di yakininya sebagai kejantanan suaminya.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengunci pintu dari kemarin demi mengejar namja kepala besar itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun santai dan memulai aksinya, meremas payudara istrinya.

"Eunghhh.. Tap-tapi khan.. Itu karena kauhh.. Sshh.."

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan pintu. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi siang!"

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh suaminya saat Kyuhyun masih meremas payudaranya dan bibirnya mengecup leher putih yang kini di penuhi oleh _kissmark_, tangannya yang berada di perut turun menuju liang kenikmatannya.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh.. Ahh.." Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vaginanya.

"Pegang ujung buthup dan bungkukkan sedikit badanmu." Perintah Kyuhyun dan langsung dituruti istrinya yang sudah diliputi oleh gairah.

Dan dimulailah kembali penyatuan pasangan suami istri itu, disertai desahan dan teriakan kenikmatan saat mencapai puncak di kamar mandi.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga melalui jendela, diliriknya sang suami yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Perlahan, dirinya menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya dan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Diambilnya pakaian santai dan dengan cepat memakainya, dirinya belum melihat ponselnya sejak kemarin.

Di ambilnya ponsel miliknya yang masih berada di saku hot pants yang dia pakai, terkejut melihat lima pesan dan tiga missed called.

_| From: Sungie Oppa |_

_'Kau baik - baik saja?'_

_| From: Sungie Oppa |_

_'Kenapa kalian tidak ikut sarapan?'_

_| From: Sungie Oppa |_

_'Apa hubungan kalian sudah membaik?'_

_| From: Sungie Oppa |_

_'Jawab teleponku, Sungmin - ah'_

_| From: Sungie Oppa |_

_'Jika kau masih tidak menjawab teleponku, maka aku akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu dan juga kamar Kyuhyun. |_

Sudah bisa di tebak, jika tiga missed called itu adalah Yesung. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya melebar saat layar ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Sungie Oppa' di layar ponselnya.

Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeser ikon hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga, hatinya menjerit mendengar suara lembut Yesung yang bersyukur karena teleponnya diangkat.

_'Kau baik - baik saja?'_

"Ne, aku baik - baik saja." Jawab Sungmin hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Oppa, maafkan aku."

_'Sstt.. Tidak usah minta maaf, oppa mengerti.'_

"Tap.. Tapi-"

_'Oppa sadar kalau hati Minnie tidak bisa oppa raih kembali, karena itu oppa mengikuti permainan kalian.'_

"Permainan?" Tanya Sungmin bingung sambil mengusap air matanya.

_'Kyuhyun yang mencintaimu dan mulai untuk mendapatkan hatimu, sedang dirimu yang mencintai Kyuhyun namun berusaha untuk menampiknya karena kau memikirkan perasaan oppa dan juga Wookie. Karena itu Oppa berpura - pura marah dan cemburu saat Kyuhyun mendekatimu, walaupun sebenarnya oppa benar - benar cemburu namun oppa sadar jika cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan.'_

"Itu berarti oppa.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, berharap apa yang dipikirkannya benar.

_'Oppa melepasmu untuk memulai kehidupan bersama Kyuhyun.'_

"Hiks.."

_Sreet_

_PIP_

Sungmin mengusap air matanya kasar dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya khawatir dan sendu

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menagis?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh polos suaminya, kembali menangis. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut istrinya, hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin menangis bukan karena dirinya. Dirinya yakin semua ini karena Yesung, kekasih istrinya.

Padahal mereka sudah melewatkan hari berdua bercinta, memadu kasih dengan tulus. Apakah hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan itu?

"Min, aku tahu kalau diriku terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar Sungmin yang masih terisak.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku sudah mengambil keperawananmu dan aku senang saat kau mengatakan saat ini adalah masa suburmu, aku akan membuat kau membalas perasa-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tercengang, benarkah apa yang ia dengar barusan? Sungmin mencintainya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi." Pintanya.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap mata onyx milik suaminya langsung, tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali - kali.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin."

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda, Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat dan menangis tanpa isakan.

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Yesung memejamkan matanya sampai tubuhnya merasakan pelukan hangat yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa membendungnya lagi.

"Aku sudah melepaskannya." Lirih Yesung.

"Apa oppa menyesal?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Tidak!" Jawabnya tegas.

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaan Sungmin." Lanjutnya mantap.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya namun tangannya masih bertengger di leher Yesung.

"Kapan kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu?"

Yesung terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Bisakah kau membuka hatimu kembali dan mencoba untuk menerimaku?" Tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"Kumohon." Pinta Ryeowook dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala Yesung saat sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan yeoja di depannya ini, hatinya kembali menghangat melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis padanya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**'Aku mencintaimu.' - Kyuhyun**

**'Aku juga mencintaimu.' - Sungmin**

**'Buka hatimu dan terima aku untuk membuatmu mencintaiku.' - Ryeowook**

**'Aku sudah melepasmu dan aku akan memulai untuk menerima hati lain agar bisa melupakanmu.' - Yesung**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Sumpah, aku ga nyangka bisa nulis kayak bgtu.. #tunjuk atas**

**Haiii.. Saya kembaliiii.. Lama yaaa sebulan lebih, huks!**

**Kuliah mulai dipadati dengan tugas yang menumpuk di sana sini, bahkan hari libur pun aku harus pergi ke kampus buat ngerjain tugas! #curhat**

**Btw, Super Junior K.R.Y bkalan konser di jakarta tepatnya di ICE. Aku kalo main selalu di daerah BSD, Teras kota. XD**

**Ada yang nontonkah tanggal 2 Januari nanti?**

**Aku 93Line lohhh, jadi panggil aku, Eonni, saeng atau chingu juga gpp asal jangan author.. :D**

**Oh y, maaf kalo nnti aku update BMG dan TTLY lama soalnya aku dh semester 7, sehrusnya udh siapin bhan untuk proposal tapi terus dikasih tugas ,. Mianhaeyooo, tapi nnti kalo ada waktu senggang aku smpetin buat ngetik ff koq.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.**

**Dan maaf lagi jika kalian menemukan typo dan kurang panjang, ngetiknya cepet-cepet.. ^^**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	11. Chapter 11

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter ****11**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari hotel menuju bandara Kyuhyun terus tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin posesif, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Siang ini mereka akan kembali ke Seoul, para karyawan yang lain sudah pulang dengan penerbangan pagi.

Yesung yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Ryeowook, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Kyuhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar.

_Drrtt drrtt_

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, menggeser ikon hijau kemudian menempelkannya pada telinga kirinya.

"Yeoboseyo!"

_'Kyunnie~'_ Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengar suara manja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Eomma, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung membuat yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggil 'Eomma' oleh Kyuhyun itu berdecak.

_'Kenapa selama di Jeju kau tidak pernah menghubungi eomma lagi?'_

"Ahh.. Maaf, eomma!" Kyuhyun mengelus tengkuknya tanpa sadar membuat pelukannya pada Sungmin terlepas.

_'Eomma khawatir, kau hanya sekali menghubungi eomma saat sudah sampai. Setelah itu kau tidak menghubungi eomma lagi, kalau eomma yang menghubungimu takutnya kau sedang sibuk. Apa Sungmin sekarang ada di sampingmu?' _Kyuhyun mengusap sekilas telinga kirinya sebelum kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Ya, dia ada disampingku." Jawabnya, matanya langsung berhadapan dengan mata _foxy eyes _yang menatapnya bingung.

_Cup_

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat membuat yeoja itu memukul dadanya pelan dengan wajah yang mulai merah, sedangkan yang di pukul hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

_'YA! Jangan berbuat mesum saat eomma sedang menghubungimu.' _Seru Heechul kesal.

"Kami sekarang berada di bandara, kami pulang hari ini." Tidak memperdulikan omelan ibunya, Kyuhyun justru memberitahu soal kepulangannya.

_'Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti eomma dan appa akan menjemputmu.'_

"Tidak perlu, karena setelah sampai kami ingin istirahat." Tolak Kyuhyun, _'Istirahat_ _setelah bercinta.' _Batin Kyuhyun mesum dengan seringai tipisnya.

_'Baiklah, besok saja kami akan ke sana. Hati - hati, sampaikan salam eomma pada menantu cantikku.'_

"Hm!"

_PIP_

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali memeluk pinggang Sungmin posesif, dihirupnya rambut panjang Sungmin yang digerai sembari memejamkan mata.

"Heechul eomma bicara apa?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap suaminya karena posisinya yang membuatnya susah untuk menengokkan kepalanya.

"Eomma menitipkan salam padamu, besok mereka akan ke apartement kita." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Aish, bisakah kalian menghentikan acara lovey dovey kalian?" Gerutu Ryeowook.

"Noona, kalau kau tidak suka pejamkan saja matamu atau gunakan namja di sebelahmu itu untuk dijadikan sandaran." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus yang kini sudah membuka matanya.

"Aww~ yeobo, kenapa mencubitku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit oleh istri tercinta. Merasa pelukannya sudah terlepas, yeoja penyuka boneka bunny itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap suaminya tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada Sungie oppa dan Wookie eonni." Ujar Sungmin.

"Waeyo? Apa kau cemburu jika mereka dekat?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aniyo, hanya saja ucapanmu itu barusan membuat wajah mereka memerah. Mereka pasti marah dengan ucapanmu barusan, kau ini!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menatap kedua pasangan yang sedang menatap ke arah lain, _'Ya ampun, mereka itu malu bukan marah.' _Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin gemas, istrinya itu benar - benar polos atau apa?

"Hahh~ terserah kau saja, sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun pasrah.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_**1 Months Later**_

"Hoekk... huk.. hoekk..hahah!" Sungmin menumpahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia berpegang pada pinggiran westafel. Membersihkan mulutnya dengan air.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" Kyuhyun menghampiri istrinya, mengusap dahi Sungmin yang dipenuhi bulir - bulir keringat dengan tisu yang berada disamping wastafel.

Dibuangnya tisu itu sebelum menggendong tubuh polos istrinya dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Setelah kepulangan mereka dari Jeju, namja penyuka game itu langsung memindahkan semua barang - barangnya ke kamar yang dulunya di tempati oleh Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil pakaian santai untuk istrinya, tidak lupa dengan pakaian dalam membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya merona malu.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekati istrinya, berniat untuk memakaikan pakaian dalam ke tubuh istrinya, namun tangan Sungmin menghentikkan pergerakkan tangan Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu akan memakaikan bra.

"Biar aku saja." Ujarnya pelan.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengalah dan beralih mengambil pakaian luar, membiarkan Sungmin memakai bra dan celana dalamnya. Dalam hatinya ia cemas, sudah tiga hari ini Sungmin mengalami mual namun hanya cairan bening saja yang keluar.

"Yang ini tidak ada bantahan." Ucapnya final dan Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun memakaikan baju di tubuhnya.

"Kali ini aku akan menghubungi Jungmo." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil pakaian - pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan menyimpannya di tempat baju - baju kotor.

Sungmin mengangguk, Jungmo adalah sepupu jauh Kyuhyun yang berprofesi sebagi dokter. Mungkin seharusnya, dia memang harus di periksa oleh dokter agar tahu apa penyebab yang membuatnya terus mual seperti ini. Di perhatikannya suami tampannya yang sedang mengambil kaos oblong berwarna putih sedari tadi suaminya itu hanya memakai boxer membuatnya kembali teringat dengan percintaan mereka yang panas semalam.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ini hari minggu, sayang." Kekeh Kyuhyun sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

_Blush_

_'Baboya!' _Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, salahkan saja suaminya yang terus mengajaknya bercinta sebelum tidur membuatnya lupa jika hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Tunggu dulu, 'terus bercinta'?

Sungmin bangun dari rebahannya hingga duduk dan mengambil kalender yang berada di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, ini sudah sebulan semenjak kepulangannya dari Jeju. Dilihatnya tanggal di bulan sebelumnya dan matanya membulat melihat lingkaran merah di bulan sebelumnya, namun dibulan ini dia belum mendapat menstruasinya. Padahal ini sudah mendekati akhir bulan, _'Mungkinkah?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dokter akan datang sebentar lagi dan aku juga tadi menghubungi eomma untuk membuatkan bubur untukmu, karena jika aku yang memasak sudah dipastikan dapur kita akan meledak." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kekehan kecilnya membuat Sungmin urung untuk memarahinya.

"Kau ini!"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Saat ini, pasangan suami istri sedang menatap Jungmo yang sedang memeriksa Sungmin dengan cemas. Kyuhyun yang cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin saat mendengar keluhannya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang cemas akan pikiran yang sempat terbesit setelah melihat kalender, kening keduanya mengernyit melihat Jungmo yang tersenyum.

"Jungmo hyung, bagaimana keadaan istriku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang di dapatinya melainkan uluran tangan yang membuat kerutan di kening keduanya bertambah. Dengan keadaan bingung, Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Selamat Kyuhyun - ah, istrimu hamil." Ucap Jungmo itu seakan mengetahui kebingungan pasangan suami istrimu itu. Dengan sekejap, senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah Kyuhyun begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

"Berapa usia kandungannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"Usianya baru tiga minggu, lebih baik istrimu harus banyak istirahat. Jangan terlalu mengerjakan aktivitas yang berat, sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian. Aku harus pergi, masih ada pasien yang harus kutangani." Jungmo keluar dari kamar pasangan suami istri itu setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih', Kyuhyun mengantar sepupunya itu sampai pintu depan.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam, setetes air bening muncul di pelupuk matanya dan terjatuh tepat saat Kyuhyun masuk. Di dekatinya ranjang hingga tubuhnya berbaring dan memeluk istrinya, mengubah posisi tidur istrinya menyamping supaya menghadap dirinya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahagia, Kyu. Aku sangat bahagia!" Jawab Sungmin dan langsung memeluk suaminya erat.

"Aku juga bahagia, terima kasih." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mengelus rambut istrinya.

_**'Kyunnie~'**_

Keduanya tersentak, itu suara Heechul. Kyuhyun lupa jika dirinya menghubungi sang eomma untuk membuatkan bubur.

"Sayang, kau-"

"Aku ikut keluar, aku bosan di kamar." Rengek Sungmin.

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk bangun dari rebahannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, setelah pintu terbuka terlihat Heechul yang datang bersama Leeteuk. Melihat eomma - nya berada di sini, Sungmin langsung menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baik, sangat baik." Jawabnya senang.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat." Heechul memandang menantunya sedih, kini Sungmin beralih memeluk Heechul.

"Minnie baik - baik saja, justru saat ini Minnie dan Kyunnie sedang bahagia." Sungmin melepas pelukannya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk sebelah tangan suaminya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian membuat kami bingung." Tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

"Sungmin hamil." Jawab Kyuhyun senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Leeteuk dan Heechul berbarengan, anggukkan kepala dari Sungmin membuat kedua ibu itu berteriak senang dan saling berpelukan.

"Chullie, kita akan menjadi seorang nenek." Seru Leeteuk.

"Kau benar. Ah, aku akan menghubungi Hannie!"

"Aku juga akan menghubungi Kanginnie!"

Dan dimulailah kedua yeoja paruh baya itu sibuk dengan ponselnya masing - masing, tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah duduk di sofa panjang sambil berpelukan mesra.

"Ck, mereka terlalu heboh." Dengus Kyuhyun.

"Wajar Kyu, kita kan anak tunggal. Sudah pasti sikap mereka akan seperti itu, apalagi ini cucu pertama mereka." Jelas Sungmin mencoba memberi pengertian pada suaminya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mempunyai dua anak, tiga juga boleh atau kita buat anak kembar." Dengan semangat Kyuhyun mengucapkan apa yang berada dalam pikirannya membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"Sepertinya ide bagus." Balasnya.

"Minnie, appa kalian sebentar lagi akan kemari. Apa kalian sudah sarapan?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, kedua yeoja paruh baya itu langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan bubur yang di bawa oleh Heechul untuk Sungmin. Sedangkan Leeteuk membuat roti bakar isi selai coklat untuk Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Selamat nak, akhirnya kalian akan menjadi orang tua. Awalnya appa pikir kalian sedang menunda untuk memiliki anak, ternyata dugaan appa salah." Hangeng dan Kangin tertawa, tidak menyadari dengan kegugupan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bukan menunda, melainkan saat itu hubungan mereka yang tidak baik bahkan kamar mereka pun dulu terpisah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung, namun kedua keluarga itu tidak ada yang menyadari akan hal itu karena kebahagiaan mereka yang akan mendapatkan cucu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dengan acara makan malam di rumah kami." Usul Heechul.

"Boleh juga, aku setuju." LeeTeuk mengangguk menyetujui usul sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingin di masakkan sesuatu, Sungminie?" Tanya Heechul pada menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Terserah eomma saja." Sungmin tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan mertuanya, dia memang tidak menginginkan makanan apapun untuk makan malam nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sampai ketemu nanti malam." Heechul melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Hangeng kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah, kami juga akan pulang." Kangin menengok istrinya yang mengangguk menyetujui ajakan suaminya itu.

"Chullie, nanti sore aku ke rumahmu untuk membantumu memasak." Ujar Leeteuk cepat.

"Oke!" Jawab Heechul.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, sayang." Leeteuk dan Heechul melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan muda itu.

"Hati - hati!" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum orang tua dan orang tua istrinya meninggalkan apartement.

_Blam_

"Masih ada waktu untuk bermesraan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kedua alis yang naik turun.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak puas yang semalam?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, suaminya itu selalu saja menggarapnya jika ada waktu senggang.

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda, sayang. Aku ingin kau istirahat karena kata Jungmo, kau harus banyak istirahat." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut istrinya lembut.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan menemanimu, aku juga lelah setelah aktifitas 'ranjang' kita semalam." Kyuhyun memasang wajah lelah pada istrinya, gemas saat melihat istrinya yang menunduk malu.

"A.. Aku ke kamar duluan." Dengan cepat Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di sofa menuju kamar.

"Yeobo, tunggu aku."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap laptop di depannya dengan pandangan kosong, dia tidak bisa fokus hari ini. Dirinya sudah kembali aktif di perusahaan, dia bosan hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Namun perhatiannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada namja yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya, Yesung.

Semenjak kejadian di Jeju itu, mereka sudah saling menukar nomor telepon. Namun hubungan mereka setelah pulang dari Jeju tidak bisa di katakan maju, justru terlihat hanya diam di tempat. Mereka memang sering makan siang bersama dan pergi saat hari libur, tapi tidak setiap hari bahkan selalu dirinya yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu.

Ryeowook lelah, memang dia yang menginginkan Yesung untuk membiarkannya berusaha untuk membuka hati namja itu untuknya. Namun ini sudah satu bulan, namja itu lebih banyak diam, melamun dan sedikit tersenyum saat mendengarkan ceritanya.

Apa Yesung masih belum merelakan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun? Pikir Ryeowook miris.

_Tok tok tok_

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu ruangannya, berdehem sebentar dan menegakkan punggungnya.

"Masuk"

_Cklek_

"Nona, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap sekretaris Im pada Ryeowook, yeoja mungil itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. ini sudah waktunya makan siang, siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Rasanya dia tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Yesung sekalipun.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Dia-"

"Aku, Wookie-ya." Ujar seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya dan memotong ucapan sekretaris Im.

Ryeowook terkejut, untuk apa namja itu kemari? Tidak seperti biasanya. Pikir Ryeowook lagi, walau dalam hatinya membuncah rasa senang namun dia tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kau keluarlah!" Perinta Ryeowook pada sekretarisnya, yeoja itu membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan orang itu dengan Ryeowook.

"Sungie oppa, tidak biasanya oppa datang kemari." Ujar Ryeowook sedikit menyindir namja yang di panggil 'Sungie oppa' itu.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir." Jawab namja itu, Yesung.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Yesung dan di jawab dengan anggukkan kepala Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Kau makan dimana?" Tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Di.. Restaurant china, tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Ryeowook gugup dengan matanya yang menatap ke arah lain, dia tengah berbohong saat ini. Entahlah, rasanya dia ingin menghindari Yesung untuk sementara waktu. Padahal, mereka sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak bohong!" Sangkal Ryeowook masih dengan tidak menatap Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, tatap mataku dan katakan jika kau tidak berbohong."

"Baiklah, aku berbohong. Kau puas?" Seru Ryeowook marah dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa kau bohong?"

"Karena aku ingin kau cepat - cepat pergi dari sini!" Ryeowook mengatur pernafasannya yang naik turun karena berteriak tadi.

Yesung tertegun, apa yang dia takutkan sekarang terjadi. Dia memang sudah mengira kata - kata itu akan keluar dari bibir yeoja itu, namun dia tidak menyangka secepat ini. Namja itu meremas barang yang dia pegang di punggungnya

"Maaf." Lirihnya.

"Aku lelah oppa, aku lelah dengan semuanya." Ryeowook mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Wookie." Yesung melangkah maju sampai dirinya dan Ryeowook hanya di batasi oleh meja kerja.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan aku untuk masuk dalam kehidupanmu, membuka hatimu untukku saja rasanya sangat sulit." Ryeowook menghapus air matanya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Ryeowook membuat Yesung yang sedari tadi menunduk, mendongak menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita melakukan audisi lomba menyanyi saat masih High School. Aku menyukai suaramu , aku menyukai senyumanmu dan aku menyukai semuanya yang ada dalam dirimu." Yesung terdiam, dia masih menunggu cerita Ryeowook karena dia ingin tahu semua yang dia tidak tahu.

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengikutimu, hingga rasa itu berubah menjadi cinta saat kita lulus. Aku kehilangan jejakmu, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mirip sepertimu, hobi bernyanyi dan ceria. Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, awalnya aku ragu dan ingin menolak. Tapi aku sadar, sudah seharusnya aku mulai untuk melupakanmu dan karena itu aku menerima cinta Kyuhyun."

"Dan takdir kembali mempertemukan kita." Ucap Yesung seraya melangkah memutari meja.

"Maukah kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua?" Yesung mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di punggungnya, bunga mawar merah dan putih. Ryeowook tertegun melihatnya, dia menatap Yesung meminta penjelasan.

"Aku selalu membuatmu bersedih walau kau menutupinya dariku, sekarang waktunya aku untuk membahagiakanmu." Yesung mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah lalu membukanya.

"Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau bertunangan pada namja bodoh ini dengan menerima bunga dan cincin?" Yesung tersenyum dengan manisnya, tidak ada paksaan. Hanya kejujuran membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Tanya Ryeowook balas tersenyum.

"Kau akan membuatku kembali patah hati dan menyesali perbuatanku padamu hingga aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku." Jawabnya.

"Ish, kau merusak suasana." Ryeowook memukul bahu Yesung membuat namja itu terkekeh.

"Aku serius."

"Kalau kau mati, lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membawamu untuk ikut denganku, karena aku tidak mau namja lain memilikimu."

"YA! Kim Jong Woon!"

"Hey, kenapa kita jadi bahas ini. Kau menerimaku tidak?"

"Aku mau~" Akhirnya jawaban itu keluar walau dengan suara kecil, namun Yesung masih dapat mendengar jawaban itu. Ryeowook langsung menerjang tubuh Yesung dan memeluknya erat, dia bersyukur pengorbanannya berakhir bahagia.

"Terima kasih, oppa."

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu, terima kasih karena kau sudah bersabar dan memberikanku kesempatan saat kau sudah mulai menyerah." Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook lama.

"Saranghaeyo." Ucap Yesung.

"Nado.. Nado saranghaeyo, oppa." Balas Ryeowook.

Mereka berpelukan dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi di bibir mereka, senyum kebahagiaan yang tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Happy New Year.. #telatttt #ditimpuk reader XD**

**Haiii.. Saya kembaliiii.. Lama yaaa sebulan lebih, #again# huks!**

**Pas update, Sungmin dh hamil aja.. ;) **

**Ngarang banget sama chap ini, di ff aslinya ga ada yang bagian ini.. Kecuali yng Chullie eomma nelfn Kyuhyun, tapi yng asli video call di pesawat sdngkan aku cuma telepon biasa dan itu di bandara. :D #senyum gaje**

**Makin aneh kah sama ceritanya? Maaf yaaaaa.. #bungkuk2**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.**

**Dan maaf lagi jika kalian menemukan typo dan kurang panjang.. ^^**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	12. Chapter 12

**Try To Love You**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter ****12**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum sembari memeluk boneka bunny berbentuk mini berwarna pink pemberian dari Kyuhyun setelah mereka kembali dari Jeju, tertawa kecil mengingat saat Kyuhyun memberikan boneka mini bunny untuknya dengan senyum lebar seperti anak kecil ketika mereka akan bersiap untuk tidur setelah kepulangan mereka dari Jeju dan memperlihatkan boneka mini bunny satunya yang berwarna biru. Tidak menyangka jika suaminya itu akan membelikan sebuah boneka untuknya, bahkan Kyuhyun juga memiliki boneka bunny berwarna biru agar terlihat berpasangan.

Keesokan paginya setelah pemberian boneka, Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan sekaligus teh hangat. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat gambar pada mug di teh miliknya, awalnya Kyuhyun meminta untuk di bikinkan kopi namun urung saat melihat gambar serigala terdapat di mug miliknya. Sungmin tertawa setelah mengatakan jika serigala itu sangan mirip dengan Kyuhyun makanya dia membeli itu, sedangkan Sungmin memakai mug bergambar kelinci. Kyuhyun mendengus kecil sebelum akhirnya menggoda istrinya dengan mengatakan jika dirinya seperti serigala yang lapar pada kelinci montok dan ingin selalu menerkamnya, seketika tawa Sungmin berhenti dan melempar serbet ke wajah suaminya yang kini sedang tertawa puas melihat wajah meronanya.

Sungmin tersenyum, di usapnya perut yang masih datar itu dengan sayang. Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di kantor, ini sudah tiga hari setelah makan malam di rumah keluarga Cho untuk merayakan kehamilan Sungmin.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka tujuh malam, itu berarti sang suami akan pulang sebentar lagi. Sungmin beranjak dari acara santainya di sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mulai memasak untuk makan malam, saking seriusnya memasak yeoja mungil itu tidak mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dan ditutup pelan.

_Grep_

"Omo!"

"Ming, ini aku!" Kyuhyun berseru saat melihat gelagat istrinya yang akan memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sup.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku." Gerutu Sungmin kesal namun membiarkan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Sungmin tersenyum, semenjak hamil Kyuhyun lebih memilih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ming'. Katanya, terlalu banyak yang memanggilnya 'Minnie' termasuk Yesung. Ia tidak mau disamakan dengan yang lain, apalagi ada mantan kekasihnya alias Yesung.

"Kenapa kaget? Kan hanya aku yang selalu memelukmu seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya, sesekali bibir nakalnya mengecup leher itu membuat Sungmin melenguh.

"Kyu~ aku sedang memasak." Rengek Sungmin berusaha menghentikkan tindakan suaminya yang menurutnya berbahaya.

_Sreet_

"Baiklah, aku akan menahannya. Aku mandi dulu." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menatap istrinya.

"Yesung hyung menitipkan salam padamu dan ucapan selamat atas kehamilanmu, sepertinya Yesung hyung sudah move on darimu. Baguslah, akhirnya Ryeowook noona berhasil juga." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa mereka sudah resmi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tidak tahu perkembangan hubungan mereka?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun dan dijawab gelengan tidak tahu dari istrinya membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti akan memberitahu kita. Sudahlah aku ingin cepat mandi dan makan, setelah itu aku ingin menemui baby sebelum kita tidur." Kembali Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum membalikkan badanya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Cho Pervert!" Gerutu Sungmin.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Eunghh.. Kyuuhh.." Sungmin mendesah saat milik Kyuhyun menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahh.. shiittt.. ahhhh" Umpat Kyuhyun yang merasa juniornya dipijit oleh kewanitaan Sungmin.

Derit ranjang itu menjadi iringan desahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, keduanya merasa nikmat saat junior Kyuhyun tercengkram erat oleh otot kewanitaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher suaminya dan mencium ganas bibir tebal itu, masih dengan Kyuhyun yang menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat. Keduanya masih sadar dengan keberadaan sang buah hati.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, Ia menekuk kaki Sungmin dan melebarkannya. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan ketika menerima tusukan junior Kyuhyun, ingin meminta lebih namun dia tidak ingin menyakita bayinya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ohh... Kyuu~" Sungmin mencengkram pinggiran bantal.

"Mingh~ min~" Kyuhyun yang melihat payudara Sungmin bergerak naik turun membuat tangannya gatal untuk mencengkram dan memainkan gumpalan kenyal itu.

"Kyuhh~"

"Sebentarrr sayang ahhh..."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin hampir sampai pada kenikmatan. Ia pun sama, sesuatu dalam perutnya sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

"AHHH" lenguh panjang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika kenikmatan menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya di perut datar istrinya sembari meraup oksigen yang terasa menipis, dikecupnya perut itu dan tersenyum tipis. _'Tumbuh yang sehat aegya, kami mencintaimu.' _Batin Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mengecup perut istrinya.

Di tatapnya sang istri yang sudah terlelap, perlahan ia mengeluarkan kejantannya dari liang vagina istrinya. Kyuhyun mengambil selimut yang sudah hampir terjatuh dari ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh polos keduanya, Kyuhyun langsung terlelap dengan Sungmin yang kini berada di pelukannya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Wah, selamat hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yesung saat namja itu mengatakan akan segera bertunangan dengan Ryeowook.

"Akhirnya kau bisa melupakan istriku juga."

"Siapa bilang? Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sungmin, terlalu banyak kenangan indah bersama Sungmin yang sulit kulupakan. Bahkan aku masih berharap Sungmin kembali padaku lagi."

"YA!"

Yesung tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut, menggoda namja evil sepertinya memang menyenangkan. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun merapihkan berkas-berkas dan berniat pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Ingat Hyung, kau harus melupakannya. Sungmin istriku dan sekarang sedang mengandung anakku, kami juga saling mencintai." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda Evil. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku melamar Ryeowook." Cibir Yesung.

_'Iya juga.' _Pikir Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, _'Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu, apalagi melihat kalung yang diberikan Yesung hyung pada Sungmin.' _Kyuhyun berdecih dengan pemikirannya barusan. Kalung itu sekarang di simpan oleh Kyuhyun, istrinya sempat protes dan mengatakan dirinya kekanakan.

Melihat Kyuhyun melamun dan bertingkah aneh, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membereskan berkas-berkas miliknya.

"Dasar aneh!" Ujar Yesung sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang rapat.

"YA! Apa maksudmu mengataiku 'aneh'? Yesung hyuuung!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal melihat punggung Yesung yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ck, menyebalkan."

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun sembari memakan keripik kentang dengan pandangan matanya yang masih fokus ke televisi, sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap rambut istrinya dan mengecupnya. Namun Sungmin masih terus fokus pada drama yang saat ini menjadi trending topik karena kesuksesannya, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Sayang, aku rela pulang cepat agar bisa bermanja denganmu. Tapi kau malah mengabaikanku karena drama itu?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pipi istrinya.

"Kyu, aku sedang menonton." Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya, menghindar dari ciuman Kyuhyun yang ingin mencium bibirnya.

"Kau menonton drama-nya atau menonton namja militer itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Dua-duanya, tapi aku juga suka saat ada Joong Ki. Apalagi yang dia melompat ke jendela dan menghalang Hye Kyo yang ingin keluar, aku suka bagian itu." Jawab Sungmin senang.

_Chu~_

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya, ingin berontak namun suaminya itu sudah menekan tengkuk-nya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya membalas ciuman mereka, akhirnya Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman suaminya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dalam ciumannya.

"Eungh~" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dagu setelah menghisap bibir bawah istrinya, lalu turun menuju leher putih istrinya namun masih ada bekas kiss mark kemarin malam. Kyuhyun menghisap dan menjilat leher itu, Sungmin merutuki Kyuhyun yang kembali membuat kiss mark di lehernya.

_Sreet_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sungmin dan memasang senyum puas yang membuat Sungmin merengut kesal, ia ingin lebih namun dirinya paham dengan kondisi istrinya yang cepat lelah.

"Jangan cemberut, nanti cantiknya hilang." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ish!" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa keripik kentang ke dapur dan bersiap memasak untuk makan malam mereka nanti, dilirinya drama favorite-nya yang ternyata sudah selesai sedari tadi. Dengan kesal, Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, ingin tertawa namun dia tahan karena istrinya yang sedang sensitif. Mungkin bawaan bayi, pikir Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Usia kandungan Sungmin kini sudah memasuki bulan ke-3, masih merasa mual namun tidak separah saat awal kehamilan. Perutnya kini sudah mulai membuncit, jangan lupakan dengan ngidam namun Kyuhyun bersyukur karena Sungmin tidak meminta hal yang aneh apalagi memintanya saat tengah malam. Atau belum-

"Kyu~"

"..."

"Kyuuu~"

"Eungh~ Ming, kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kyu~ aku ingin cupcake dengan topping blueberry dan strawberry." Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun berharap suaminya mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di nakas samping tempat tidur dan terbelalak, _'Jam dua pagi?' _Kyuhyun mulai panik. Mana ada toko yang masih buka jam segini?

"Ming~" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat puppy eyes istrinya, _'Baiklah Kyu, demi baby!' _Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu dirumah saja ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk senang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil lalu pergi dengan harapan semoga ada toko kue yang masih buka, sementara Sungmin memeluk boneka bunny ukuran besar yang kemarin meminta Kyuhyun untuk dibelikan.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun memasuki apartement dengan wajah sumringah, akhirnya dia mendapat cupcake pesanan istrinya. Walau butuh waktu hampir satu setengah jam, namun akhirnya dia mendapati toko kue yang buka 24 jam. Ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, Sungmin pasti senang. Dibukanya pintu apartement dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar. Senyum lebarnya berubah menjadi senyuman tipis melihat istri cantiknya yang sedang terlelap, mungkin dirinya terlalu lama mendapatkan cupcake pesanan istrinya sehingga Sungmin tertidur.

Kyuhyun menyimpan kotak berisi cupcake di kulkas dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur, dirinya tidak sabar untuk tidur sambil memeluk Sungmin. Merebahkan tubuhnya di samping istrinya dan memeluknya, kebetulan posisi tidur istrinya miring menghadap dirinya sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memeluk istrinya tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun sudah kembali terlelap, ia sungguh lelah namun Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesal ataupun marah karena ini menyangkut istri dan calon anaknya yang sangat ia cintai.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, sepertia biasa saat membuka mata wajah suaminya yang sedang terlelap ia lihat. Sungmin tersenyum, dalam keadaan bangun atau tertidurpun suaminya tetaplah terlihat tampan. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun dan tersenyum saat suaminya tidak menunjukkan tanda akan bangun, mengecup kembali bibir itu dan berniat untuk melepasnya jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menekan tengkuknya. Sungmin pastikan itu tangan Kyuhyun, suami tampannya sudah terbangun.

Lidah keduanya saling membelit, tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya menekan tengkuk Sungmin kini sudah berpindah ke payudara istrinya dan meremas pelan. Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun meminta untuk berhenti dan langsung dituruti oleh suaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Sungmin dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Aku sudah bangun saat kau mencium bibirku pertama tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun senang.

"KYU!" Teriak Sungmin menyadari akan satu hal dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku kan memintamu membeli cupcake, kau sudah membelinya? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Sungmin menatap suaminya sedih, hampir menangis jika saja Kyuhyun tidak cepat-cepat memeluknya.

"Sshh.. Aku membelinya tapi kau sudah tertidur saat aku kembali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Itu karena kau lama, padahal aku ingin memakannya." Rengek Sungmin.

"Aku sudah membelinya, mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan di jawab dengan anggukkan kepala istrinya.

"Aku keluarkan dulu cupcake-nya di kulkas sementara kau ke kamar mandi, oke?"

"Oke!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat istrinya yang sudah kembali ceria dan melangkah dengan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak ingin membuat mood istrinya berubah, Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar dan mengeluarkan kotak berisi cupcake dari kulkas. Di ambilnya piring berukuran sedang dan menyimpan empat cupcake pesanan istrinya itu, topping blueberry dan strawberry.

Tak lama, Sungmin datang dengan mata berbinar melihat empat cupcake yang ia inginkan. Tanpa buang waktu, Sungmin langsung duduk di meja makan dan memakan cupcake strawberry.

"Kyu, aa~" Sungmin menyodorkan cupcake blueberry pada Kyuhyun, meminta suaminya untuk ikut memakannya juga. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, mengusap rambut istrinya sayang.

"Aku belum gosok gigi, buat kau saja."

"Tapi aku mau kau juga makan." Rengek Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu sisakan satu untukku, aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Kyuhyun mengecup kening istrinya sebelum beranjak pergi, tanpa tahu istri cantiknya itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak kebagian, Kyu!" Seru Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Habiskan saja, lagipula aku masih punya makanan lain." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah membalikkan badannya.

"Makanan apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kau!"

_Blush_

"YA!"

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tingkah malu-malu Ryeowook dan Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, jengah dengan kediaman mereka Kyuhyun berdehem keras membuat dua sejoli itu tersadar.

"Ini, kami ingin memberikan ini pada kalian." Yesung menyodorkan sebuah kartu yang langsung diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalian akan bertunangan?" Sungmin menatap pasangan di depannya dengan berbinar, _'Akhirnya!' _Batin Sungmin senang.

"Akhirnya kalian bertunangan, kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kami masih ingin mengenal lebih dekat lagi."

"Kenapa tidak saling mengenal saat sudah menikah?"

"Pernikahan akan dilakukan jika masing-masing dari kami sudah siap untuk berumah tangga."

"Jadi kalian masih belum siap?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, kami masih ingin saling mengenal agar pernikahan kita nanti tidak kaku ataupun canggung. Tidak seperti kalian!"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang, mereka sudah biasa dengan adu mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Tapi akhirnya kami saling mencintai dan selalu mesra, tidak seperti kalian yang butuh beberapa bulan baru mau bertunangan."

"Karena itulah, aku tidak mau kaku di awal pernikahan karena aku ingin bermesraan di awal pernikahan."

"Bilang saja kau baru melamar Ryeowook noona untuk bertunangan karena kau masih ragu akan di terima atau tidak oleh Ryeowook noona."

"YA! Kau ini, dasar evil."

Dan selalu Kyuhyun yang menang di akhir adu mulut mereka. Sungmin tersenyum meminta maaf pada Ryeowook yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Selamat ya, kami pasti akan datang." Ujar Sungmin setelah menyikut pelan perut suaminya.

"Terima kasih, kami tunggu kedatangan kalian seminggu lagi." Balas Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menyetujui ajakan Sungmin untuk makan malam bersama, sempat menolak namun yeoja yang sedang berbadan dua itu tidak mau menerima penolakan.

"Kau semakin pandai dalam memasak, Minnie." Puji Yesung tanpa mengetahui jika namja bermarga Cho itu mulai merasa kesal.

"Gomawoyo oppa, tapi aku masih kalah dibandingkan masakan Wookie eonni." Balas Sungmin.

"Ya, Wookie sangat pandai dalam memasak. Terkadang aku merindukan masakannya." Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Jadi kau tidak rindu padaku tapi kau rindu pada masakanku?"

"Haha.. Tentu saja aku selalu merindukan calon istriku ini."

"Aish, kalian ini!"

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau cemburu?" Selidik Sungmin.

"Mwoya? Aku cemburu? Aniyo, untuk apa aku cemburu jika aku punya kau yang sangat aku cintai ini." Kyuhyun mencubit hidung istrinya yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Acara pertunangan Yesung dan Ryeowook pun tiba, keduanya terlihat tampan dan cantik membuat para tamu terpukau dan kagum.

Kyuhyun dengan setia merangkul pinggang istrinya mesra, tidak berniat meninggalkan istrinya seorang diri.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil seseorang menolehkan kepalanya dan terbelalak.

"Lee Donghae!"

"Ahh.. Ternyata benar ini kau, apa kabar?" Namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Aku baik, kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Oh, Sungminnie!" Donghae beralih memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Hei, kau menghimpit anakku, ikan!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh Donghae dari istrinya dan mengusap pelan perut istrinya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Dia temanku saat di High School." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenalan Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena setahu-nya, Ryeowook tidak memiliki kenalan yang bernama Donghae.

"Dan tadi kau juga memeluk istriku, kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi menatap istri dan temannya bergantian.

"Kami memang saling mengenal karena Sungmin sahabat kekasihku, aku disini karena kekasihku berteman dengan Ryeowook." Jawab Donghae.

Sungmin termenung, berarti di sini ada sahabatnya. Ia lupa jika sahabatnya itu tidak mengetahui tentang pernikahannya apalagi kehamilannya, memang semenjak lulus mereka masih berhubungan lewat telepon ataupun berkirim pesan namun tidak setiap hari karena kesibukan sang sahabat yang sudah bekerja.

"Eoh! Sungminnie, kau tengah hamil?" Tanya Donghae kaget melihat perut Sungmin yang sedikit membuncit.

"Ne, Sungmin sedang hamil. Bukankah aku tadi mengatakan padamu saat kau memeluknya tadi, begitu saja sudah lupa." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya perihatin.

"Mana kekasihmu? Kau meninggalkannya?"

"Tidak, dia sedang ke toilet. Ah, itu dia!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, _'Habislah sudah, dia pasti akan marah padaku.'_ Batin Sungmin pasrah.

"Chagiya!" Donghae melambaikan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan kembali menatap Donghae setelah melihat yeoja yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Donghae bingung melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat melihat kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, walaupun mereka baru bertemu sekali tapi Kyuhyun masih mengingat wajah teman istrinya itu.

"Kau disini ternyata, padahal aku memintamu untuk mencari meja kosong." Yeoja itu memeluk sebelah lengan kekasihnya, belum menyadari dengan dua orang di depannya.

"Mianhaeyo, aku bertemu temanku dan juga temanmu jadi kami mengobrol." Donghae tersenyum dan mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Temanku?" Tanya yeoja itu dan di balas anggukkan kepala Donghae dan menunjuk yeoja didepannya yang kini sudah membuka kedua matanya dengan dagu.

"Minnie!" Yeoja itu, Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar berteriak memanggil sahabatnya, ia kira sahabatnya itu tidak akan datang karena dirinya takut Sungmin akan sedih jika tahu namja yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih sahabatnya itu akan bertunangan.

"Hai, Hyukkie!" Sungmin tersenyum kaku pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh dari Donghae dan namja yang belum di sadarinya siapa sosok itu.

"Kau tidak sedih?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah mereka mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi kosong.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus sedih?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum gelinya melihat raut khawatir sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja karena Yesung oppa yang bertunangan dengan Wookie eonni."

"Aku tidak sedih, Hyukkie. Bahkan aku sudah tidak mencintai Yesung oppa lagi."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Kenapa Wookie eonni bertunangan dengan Yesung oppa? Bukankah waktu itu Wookie eonni mengenalkan namjachingu-nya itu pada kita yang bernama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung, tidak menyadari dengan Sungmin yang kini sedang gelagapan.

"Begini, apa kau masih ingat dengan cerita Wookie eonni yang katanya dia menyukai seorang namja?"

"Aku ingat."

"Orang itu adalah Yesung oppa."

"Apa? Kau serius Min?"

"Serius."

"Lalu namja bernama Kyuhyun itu bagaimana?"

"Dia.. Sebenarnya.. Kyuhyun itu suamiku Hyukkie, aku sudah menikah." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengucapkan kata 'menikah'.

"APAA?"

"Ya ampun, kecilkan suaramu."

"Apa maksudmu kalau Kyuhyun adalah suamimu? Kapan kau menikah?" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

Sungmin menceritakan semuanya, perjodohan, cemburunya Sungmin, kembalinya Yesung yang ternyata membuat suaminya itu cemburu sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Eunhyuk memijit pelipisnya, jadi sahabatnya itu sudah menikah semenjak mereka sedang sibuk dengan skripsi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena Kyuhyun meminta, dia tidak ingin rekan bisnis atau teman-temannya tahu. Hanya masing-masing dari pihak keluarga saja yang datang."

"Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan itu?" Sungmin mendesah, sahabatnya mulai menginterogasi-nya.

"Karena saat itu Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Wookie eonni, kan aku sudah cerita."

"Ah, kau benar! Tapi tadi kau bilang, kau dan Yesung oppa kembali menjalin kasih. Tapi kenapa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menerima Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin gelagapan, ini pertanyaan yang Sungmin hindari. Tidak mungkin kan, ia mengatakan jika suaminya itu menidurinya sebelum akhirnya mereka menyatakan cinta masing-masing?

Melihat gelagat Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk sedikit curiga, apa terjadi sesuatu? Pikir Eunhyuk.

"Karena ternyata kami sudah saling mencintai, jadi kami memutuskan untuk memulai rumah tangga kami dari awal." Ujar sebuah suara membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana Kyuhyun dan Donghae kini sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Sudahlah chagiya, kau tidak kasian dengan sahabatmu itu? Dia sedang hamil, wajahnya saja sudah pucat begitu." Kekeh Donghae mengusap bahu kekasihnya.

"Apa? Kau hamil, Min?"

"Kau baru sadar? Aigoo, kau terlalu fokus pada cerita istriku." Eunhyuk mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ayolah, mendengar cerita sahabatnya tentang awal pernikahan membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tidak suka dengan suami sahabatnya itu. Walau sedikit, karena kini namja itu sudah mencintai sahabatnya dan merasa puas dengan cerita Sungmin tentang kecemburuan Kyuhyun mengenai hubungan Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Baiklah, selamat Minnie. Kau akan menjadi seorang eomma." Ucap Eunhyuk tulus.

"Gomawoyo Hyukkie."

"Kalian disini ternyata." Kembali sebuah suara menyentak empat orang yang sedang berbincang.

"Oh, kau hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Yesung oppa dan Wookie eonni, selamat atas pertunangan kalian." Ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Terima kasih." Balas Ryeowook.

Di mulailah perbincangan antar sesama yeoja di sebuah meja dan sesama namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja tersebut, sesekali Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia dan terkadang mengelus perutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata kisah asmaranya berakhir seperti ini. Awalnya dia berpikir jika Ryeowook-lah cinta sejatinya, namun Sungmin merubah semuanya. Sungmin bukan hanya cinta sejatinya tapi juga belahan jiwanya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan istrinya dan juga anaknya nanti.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Malamnya, Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya yang berbaring menyamping dan membalas pelukannya. Mereka sudah berbaring di ranjang satu jam yang lalu, namun pasangan suami istri ini masih belum menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun merasa pelukan Sungmin yang mengerat, kepala Sungmin menggeleng membuat dadanya bergesekkan di balik kaos oblong yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bahagia sekali, jadi sulit untuk memejamkan mata." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Aku juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura marah.

"Percaya, sayang. Aku kan hanya bertanya, begitu saja marah." Gerutunya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak marah, apalagi pada istri cantikku ini." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang pada istrinya.

"Aku senang semuanya berakhir bahagia. Kita, Sungie oppa dan juga Wookie eonni." Ujar Sungmin.

"Iya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggil Yesung dengan 'Sungie oppa'? Panggil 'Yesung oppa' saja seperti saat kau mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, jangan cemberut Kyuhyunie."

"Hm, aku suka panggilan itu." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Boleh aku melakukannya? Aku merindukan baby." Tanya Kyuhyun di sertai dengan seringai tipisnya

"Kau ini, merusak suasana saja." Sungmin memukul pelan dada suaminya.

"Boleh tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin yang memukulnya tadi.

"Tapi pelan-pelan."

Seringai Kyuhyun melebar sebelum menyerang istrinya dengan sentuhan panas.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Kyaaa.. Ini juga udah mau 'END'! .**

**Haiii.. Saya kembaliii! #ditimpuk reader**

**Maafkan saya yang update terlalu lamaaaaaa sekali.. T.T**

**Tugas kuliah membuat saya benar-benar harus fokus, walau lagi libur saya harus mengurus proposal dan lain-lain.**

**Apalagi iPad saya rusak, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ga bisa nyala, nyala tapi error. Di perbaiki di dua tempat pada ga bisa. Padahal saya kalo update lewat iPad. Jadi sekarang saya lewat hp dan lumayan lola! -_-"**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah review, follow dan favorite. Aku selalu baca review tapi maaf ga aku sebutin di sini.. :)**

**Dan maaf lagi jika kalian menemukan typo dan kurang panjangnya ff ini.. ^^**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


End file.
